Perseverance
by noirheart
Summary: Phew another chapter... But I think this is the end... Lack of Preview made me kinda lazy to write more... If anyone, I mean anyone, ever open this story, read, or even stop at the firs letter, please review it, anything on your mind. Thank you!
1. Old Friends

**Title : **Perseverance

**Author : **NoirHeart

**Pairing : **SasukexTokito

**Rating : **M

**Warning : **High sexual content

**Disclaimer : **I don't own SDK and I won't profit anything from this. This fanfic was merely made to express my love to SDK.

**A/N : **Sasuke is cool, Tokito is cute. I was wondering back then why there's no fic featuring this pairing? So I decided to create it and ta-da! But it's not completed yet. Please read and review! And if anyone feels this pairing is a bad one, just write it here. Thanks for spending your time.

**Chapter 1 Old Friends**

"Akira-san!! Long time no see!! How are you?"

"Yukimura-san, it's a pleasure to meet you again. I'm fine, thank you."

"Please come in, Akira-san. It's a pleasure to have a guest on this isolated mountain."

"Ah, thank you, Yukimura-san. That would be nice…"

It's been 2 years and a half since the last time Yukimura saw Akira. After Kyo disappeared, Akira said he'd travel around the country. He hadn't told his true purpose to anyone and as usual, he's always mysterious and no one knew where he was all this time. But there's one thing that can be assured, it is Tokito who always following him. The reason for her following Akira all the way because she wants to defeat Akira but she can't. So she keeps on chasing his back, hoping someday she will be stronger than him (pretty much like Akira back then when he's chasing Kyo).

"Tokito, are you just going to stay outside or come inside?" Akira asks Tokito.

"I'm not going inside!"

"Whatever. Yukimura-san, let's get inside. It seems a rat is always like its habit being outside."

"You—"

Yukimura goes to the tea room, where he used to drink sake instead of tea actually. Akira's following him and then they sit down.

"Sake?" Yukimura offering Akira a bottle of sake

"No, thanks. I'd prefer a tea."

"Okay, wait a minute. I'll make one for you."

"Thank you, Yukimura-san. You're so generous."

Yukimura smiles and then goes to the kitchen to make a tea for Akira.

"What's Akira doing here?"

Yukimura almost spills the hot water hearing a sudden voice from his youngest subordinate beside him.

"Aiya, Sasuke. Showing yourself suddenly like that could make someone having a heart attack, don't you agree?" Yukimura smiles to him

"Oh, really? I feel sorry that's not happening just now."

"Wow, Sasuke. I don't know you have such a good sense of humor. Hahaha…"

Yukimura then ruffles Sasuke's hair

"Yukimura, stop it! Stop!"

"Hehehe…" Yukimura stops ruffling Sasuke's hair and giggles a bit.

"Yukimura, what's Akira doing here?"

"Hmm… I don't know that yet, Sasuke. He's just come in and now he wants tea."

"I see… Well, you can continue making that tea. I'll go outside."

"Where are you going?"

"To the trees. I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, just remember to get back when dinner time, will you?"

"I will."

Then Sasuke hops outside the window heading to the north. While he's taking his way to the trees, he notices a girl is sitting down in the front of the house. Sasuke recognizes her. She's Tokito, Akira's "disciple". She's just sitting there, doing nothing. It looks like she's waiting Akira in bore. Sasuke decides not to admonish her. He's rather lazy talking to the Mibu people, especially an ex-villain one. Then Sasuke just walks quietly and silently, doesn't want her to notice him…


	2. Lust

**Chapter 2 Lust**

Dinner time. Sasuke makes it in time to join Yukimura, Sanada Jyuyushi, and Akira to eat together. Tonight's menu is a pot of mountain bear soup again.

"Everyone, thanks for the dinner. The soup's very delicious, like the one we have at Onmyouden back then." Akira speaks after the meal.

"Thank you, Akira-san. My soup always has the best taste all the time." Kamanosuke looked proud of his cook.

"Yeah, yeah, you can say that. But eating this everyday would eventually change its taste on our tongue." Jinpachi replies Kamanosuke.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, in short, we're kinda bored of this soup. Don't you have any other recipes?"

"What did you say?! You should be grateful you're still able to eat at this lack-of-food-source-mountain, beard-breeder!"

"What…?!"

"There, there, Kamanosuke, Jinpachi, stop it already. We have a guest here. Anyway, Akira-san is going to stay with us at least for 3 days. Akira-san and I have some businesses to discuss on. So, he'll stay here until we've done."

"That would be nice Yukimura-sama; it's been a long time since we have a guest. Please, stay as long as you wish, Akira-san!" Kosuke looked welcome to Akira's staying.

"Yes, that would be great! If you don't mind, you could help us beating some bears!" Kamanosuke speaks loudly.

"Well, I don't mind doing that. But it'd be better if Tokito is the one who'll do it."

"Tokito…? Oh my! She's still on the outside! I forgot inviting her in!" Yukimura looked shocked remembering Tokito has been staying outside since the morning until now without a single food filling her stomach.

"Nah, don't bother, Yukimura-san. She can take care of herself." Akira speaks coldly, as cold as his heart.

"But Akira-san, there's nothing that could be eaten outside. Beside, what surrounding this house are trees, not a familiar scene for a high-class-raised girl like her. Sasuke, please go outside and give her these foods."

"Wha—Why me??"

"Ne, Sasuke. Though her age is much older than you, but her appearance is about the same around your age, maybe 14 or 15. I want you to talk to her, accompany her if needed. Afterall, she's our guest too, right?"

"But, Yukimura…!"

"I'm counting on you, Sasuke!" Yukimura smiles to him. A sweet smile that no one can ever resist, including Sasuke.

"Ugh… Damn it Yukimura!" Sasuke grumbles while taking the food and then goes outside.

Then Sasuke sees her outside the house of Sanada. There, Tokito sits down on the ground, resting his back on a massive old tree. Sasuke notices that Tokito still wears the same clothes she used to wear back then. A long sleeve purple kimono and a purple short, too. She carries a little sword on her waist. It's Muramasa's last sword, Kodaichi the Guardian. From his point of view, Sasuke can see that Tokito's feeling cold. She embraces himself and quivers a bit. She bit the bottom of her own lip.

"Hmm… Hungry and feeling cold… Well, I think I can do this." Sasuke then assuring himself to do what Yukimura had told him. He walks slowly toward Tokito's place.

"Hi there. You're Tokito, aren't you?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm bringing you some foods. You looked hungry."

"I... I don't need that!"

"Well, you can say that. But I can see your pale face and that quivers. You're hungry and feeling cold. If you don't mind, I can make a campfire here too."

"As I said before, I don't need that! Just go and leave me alone!"

"Tch, I'm being nice here to offer you some help. If you don't want to eat, you can just stay here and rot, because Akira's going to stay here at least for 3 days."

"What?! Damn it!"

Sasuke then put the food beside Tokito.

"That's up to you eating that food or not. Now I'm going to search some branches to make a campfire here."

Then, he goes to the deep of the trees. Tokito looks at Sasuke's back and then she thinks for a while. She makes her decision and starts to eat the food given by Sasuke. After collecting enough branches, Sasuke goes back to Tokito's place where she used to sit. Sasuke smirks seeing Tokito is eating the food.

"Give up already?" Sasuke's voice actually surprising Tokito.

"Uhm… I haven't defeated Akira yet. So I can't rot here yet."

"Hahaha, what an excuse…"

"What do you mean?" Tokito's annoyed with the laughter.

"Nothing in particular. Now you may continue eating that soup. I'll make a campfire here, so you won't catch a cold."

"… Thanks."

After setting up a campfire, Sasuke sits down and tries to warm himself. Tonight the weather is much colder than usual. Maybe because the winter will come soon, he doesn't know. Sasuke watches her as she eats. Sasuke can't help it but watches Tokito's appearance too. He likes Tokito's hair which suits her eyes, golden eyes like the one he has. And then he looks at her body. _"Hmm… somehow she has an ideal body… Not too small."_ After seeing her body, Sasuke's golden eyes shift down to look at her exposed thigh due to the shorts she wears. _"Hmm… This part is also nice… Wait a minute…! What am I thinking?!" _Sasuke's shaking his head a bit.

Probably because he's seen a girl again after a while (almost three years since he last met Yuya. But then again, when he met Yuya he's still a kid and didn't think stuffs like that) and he's already 15, the teen side of his mind starts fluctuating.

Sasuke diverts his sight from Tokito's thigh, doesn't want she realize what he's been staring at. He looks up again and surprisingly his eyes meet with Tokito's. Sasuke blushes and turns his head away, avoiding an eye contact. _"Oh shit... She'll call me a pervert from now." _

"You… What's your name? Sorry I forget it." Tokito's tone is soft, very different from her usual one. She's smiling to Sasuke too._ "That's weird…"_

"I-I'm Sasuke." Sasuke's still unsure if she's mad or not with him.

"Sasuke… What a cute name for a brat like you… Hehehe…"

"Sh-Shut up…!" _Well, at least she doesn't mad._

"Anyway, thanks for the food and the fire. You're really kind."

"No problem…"

Sasuke curses himself. He doesn't know why his heart is racing just to talk to her. Moreover, she's staring at him with a smile on her face. Sasuke droops his head down, doesn't want his blushed cheeks to be seen.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't you know when someone is talking to you, you suppose to look at them?"

Sasuke doesn't want to lift his head, he feels very embarrassed right now. _"Calm down, Sasuke… What's wrong with you?!" _He speaks on his mind, trying to cool down.

"Hmm, your cheeks are turning red. What's going on?" Sasuke shocked and surprised. He doesn't notice Tokito's already in the front of him, kneeling down and holds his chin up. Being face to face with her at a close range, Sasuke's heart is beating even faster. He feels his blood is burning on his face.

"D-don't do that! I almost have a heart attack…!"

"You're so funny, Sasuke. Why is your face turning red? Do you have a fever or what?"

"N-no… I'm not sick. I'm just… Uhm… Well… Let's see… Feeling hot. Yes, that's right! I'm feeling hot! I think this fire is too big…!"

"Really…?"

And then Tokito sits down next to Sasuke.

"That's strange… I'm still feeling cold right now…" Then Tokito shifts closer to Sasuke. Her hand surprisingly grabs Sasuke's arm. Sasuke really can't stand this. His heartbeat, the temperature of his face, and the sensation from her touch… His mind starts to fluctuate again. Many thoughts cross his mind.

"_**Sasuke, this girl wants to be warmed! What are you waiting for?? Give her one!"**_a dangerous voice on the back of his head echoes.

"_**Don't Sasuke! Maybe this girl is trying to seduce you and using you! Don't fall into her trap!"**_A tiny part of his sanity mind screams to remind him.

"Sasuke…" suddenly when Sasuke is still trying to think clearly, Tokito exhales her breath into his ear, leaving a strange sensation he's never felt before. He shivers slightly, unconsciously enjoying this new sensation.

"W-What is it? D-don't be so close like that!" fortunately (unfortunately?) his sanity mind takes the control for now.

"Sasuke… Don't you hear me…? I'm feeling cold…" again, Tokito speaks on Sasuke's ear while her hand's still grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"T-T-Tokito… W-What do you want…?" but Tokito keeps on grabbing his hand while the other hand travels to Sasuke's face, caressing his cheek. The voice on the back of his head screams again, even louder from before.

"_**See, Sasuke?? She wants you!! Do what your basic instincts have told you!"**_

"_**Don't Sasuke!! She's seducing you. Get away from her!! Now!!"**_

With this kind of situation, a sane thought will be ignored mostly. And that is happening right now.

Sasuke turns his head to Tokito and leans over to claim her lips. Tokito is a little surprised with his action, but kisses him back instantly. He lays a passionate kiss on her lips. He puts his tongue into her mouth as they both fight to win over the other. However when Sasuke finally catches her tongue, he sucks on it softly. It earns him a moan from Tokito. While they're kissing passionately Sasuke's right hand starts to travel over her body, squeezing her chests gently while the other hand's busy rubbing her back.

A strange sensations spread over throughout his body. He feels an uncomfortable feeling on his groin, like something is about to come out. He can't breathe well because something is pulling out on his chest. The more he kisses and squeezes, the more that pull is heavy and pressuring. But strangely, he can't stop kissing and rubbing though it makes him stuffy. He wants more and more.

Gently, Sasuke pushes her down so that he is on top of her. Now his both hands become wilder than before. The gent squeeze like he did before now turns into a lust squeeze. He slips his hand through her kimono and then starts rubbing and squeezing Tokito's body again. Meanwhile, the other hand's exploring to the new area. Caresses her thigh and squeezes her bottom passionately. Sasuke's mouth now shifts to her neck. He kisses and breathes, sometimes licks along her neck, leaving a tingling sensation. All that Tokito can do now is just moaning, shivering, and sometimes murmuring Sasuke's name receiving these sensations throughout her body from his neck, chests, bottom, until legs from Sasuke's attacks. He's so lost in lust, doesn't care about anything anymore. His lust is drowning him more and more.

And then when Sasuke about wants to do more, a sound elicits from inside the house.

"CRANG" the sound of fallen porcelain plate and then it turns into shards.

"DAMN IT JINPACHI! YOU BROKE ONE AGAIN!!" Kamanosuke's anger voice can be heard from outside.

Hearing that noise, Sasuke is startled. His eyes opened and when he realizes what he is doing, he stops and stands up rashly.

"I-I-I'm really sorry, Tokito…! I didn't mean to do that, I swear. I couldn't control myself… I-I-I—" Sasuke looked panics and stumbles between his own words.

"Ssh…"

Tokito puts his finger on Sasuke's lips. "Calm down…"

Sasuke then tries to control his breath. Breath in, breath out… Breath in, breath out…

"Sasuke, I'm not angry for what you've done to me."

"Really…? That's relieving… Once again, I'm sorry for what just happened. I swear I won't do that again."

"Don't say that Sasuke…"

Tokito then wakes up and stands in the front of him. "Honestly, I was enjoying that moment. And it would be a pleasure if you want to do that again sometimes." Tokito smiles and then turns her back.

"What…? W-What did you just say…?" Sasuke can't believe what he just heard. Well, okay, honestly he's enjoying that too. But the fact that Tokito was also enjoying that is out from his expectation.

"You heard me, didn't you? By the way, I'm going to sleep now. It's already late at night, don't you agree?"

"Ah, you're right. It's already late… Wait, you don't sleep outside, do you?"

"I'm sleeping outside, Sasuke. I don't want to go inside."

"But, you'll be cold outside! Let's go inside, maybe there's a room that you can use."

"If that's the case, can I use your room?" Tokito's showing her naughty smile.

"Well, yeah, maybe… I don't know… If you don't mind sharing a bed with me…"

"In your dream, boy! I'm just teasing you by now. Hahaha…"

"Sh-Shut up! I-I don't mean that way!"

"Hahaha… By the way, thanks for your offering. But I prefer to sleep outside. Goodnight, pervert boy."

"Well, if that's what you want. Goodnight too Mrs. happy-to-be-perverted!"

And then Sasuke's going inside the Sanada house.

"Look who is coming. Sasuke, what took you so long?" Yukimura greets his young shinobi when he passes the 'sake' room. There, Yukimura's drinking 3 bottles of sake at least.

"Nothing. You said that I must accompany her. So I'd been accompanying her until she's fallen asleep just now."

"Oh… You're so kind, Sasuke."

"I'm just doing my task. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep. I'm very tired today."

"Of course not. Go ahead… Good night, Sasuke."

"Night, Yukimura."

Sasuke's going to his own room and lays his body on the bed. He's thinking what he has done to Tokito. It feels so good, that he himself actually wants to do that again and of course, do more if Jinpachi didn't break that plate. _"If I have a chance to do that once again, I won't thwart that chance…"_ He speaks on his mind and then a smile appears on his face. Not long after that he's fallen asleep…


	3. Anger

**Chapter 3 Anger**

"Sasuke, can you bring this food to Tokito once again?"

Yukimura talks to Sasuke after the breakfast.

"Oh, sure."

"And if you are not busy today, would you please accompany her this day?"

"No problem."

"That's strange, Sasuke. Yesterday you were looked so annoyed when I told you to do these stuffs… Hmm… falling in love with her already? Hahaha…"

Maybe Yukimura's joking, but Sasuke doesn't feel that way. He starts to feel a hot flush on his both cheeks. But he doesn't want Yukimura knows that.

"I-I don't! Your order is my command. So I have no rights for any objections."

"Relax, I'm just teasing you Sasuke. But there's a possibility that my words are true, don't you think so?"

"W-What…?"

"Sasuke, you're already a teenager. It's natural if you're falling in love with a girl."

Sasuke's cheeks now completely turn into red and Yukimura loves that scene.

"So, are you falling in love with Tokito?"

"Yukimura…! I told you I'm not! Stop that crap already!"

"Okay, okay…"

"Tch. I'm leaving now."

Then Sasuke leaves the room and goes outside to meet Tokito. Yukimura watches his back and then smiling. "He's in love."

When Sasuke arrives at Tokito's camp, she's still sleeping and the fire is still blazing.

"Sigh… What a lazy woman…"

Then Sasuke quells down the fire and sits beside her. Sasuke watches her sleeping face.

"_She's really beautiful…"_

Sasuke's face is coming closer to Tokito's face. He wants to taste her lips once again like he did last night. Suddenly, Tokito leans forward and claims his lips first before he does. Sasuke's surprised but instantly kisses her back. After they're kissing for a while, Sasuke leans back and sits again.

"Don't you want to do more, pervy?" Tokito smiles as she wakes and sits beside him.

"I'd like to, but not now. The sun's already shining, and you haven't eaten yet. Here, I'm bringing you some foods."

Then Tokito takes the food. Sasuke loves watching her and admires her beautifulness. Her hair, eyes, hands, fingers, legs… They're just perfect, enough said.

"Don't look at me with that perverted stare, please."

"I'm not looking at you!"

"Hehehe… I know you are."

"Well, yeah, maybe a little… Just a glimpse…"

"You're so funny, Sasuke. That's what I like the most from you."

Sasuke doesn't say a word, but his cheeks are flushing red.

"Tokito, why weren't you angry with me yesterday?"

"As I said, I was enjoying that too."

"But why? All I know is women do not like to be treated as such."

"Well, maybe if someone else did that to me, I'd kill him instantly."

"Then, why didn't you kill me? Or at least stop me?"

"Because you're different. You're special to me, Sasuke."

"I don't understand."

"_Duh… This boy is either too pure or too stupid…"_

"I… Well… I guess I like you." Tokito's flushing too now.

Hearing that answer, his heart starts racing again. All of his bloods on his body are burning, pretty much like Hotaru's Honochikewai. Happiness, a huge one, is what he feels right now. He's never been so happy like this since Yukimura's accepting him whatever he was, even as one of failed experiments.

"Is-Is that true…?"

"It is, Sasuke. Ever since I saw you for the first time on the Mibu land, I felt a different feeling towards you. I didn't know what that was. And this past two years, strangely I couldn't forget your face. When I asked that Akira, he said that it might be something's growing when I saw you. And probably it was a… It was a love." She smiles while her face's still blushing. What an adorable face… Sasuke sure is lucky to see something that no one ever. He can't say anything neither do anything, he's simply too happy.

"Sasuke… Are you alright…?"

"I-I-I'm alright! In fact, I'm on my best condition. If that's what you feel, maybe I feel the same too…"

"Really??" Oh… I'm so happy, Sasuke! But…"

"But, but what…?"

"This is the last day of our meeting… Tomorrow Akira's leaving, right?"

"B-But, you don't have to go with him. You can just stay here… With me…"

"Thanks Sasuke, but I can't… I must defeat him. In order to do that, I must go with him. I want to know how he could get such power, a will power."

"But…"

"I'm really sorry Sasuke… But I've decided that this is my path and I must walk through it."

Sasuke feels so disappointed. A minute ago, a huge happiness was engulfing him. But now, it changes into a disappointment. Then Sasuke stands up and turns away. He doesn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry… But I hope you'll understand this."

"I don't need to understand anything. What I understand right now is you're just playing me."

"Sasuke… I'm not playing you. I really love you… But this circumstance is unable to avoid…"

"Lie! You lie to me! You've made me falling in love with you. But now, you want to leave me. What does it mean?? You only want to disappoint me. Nothing more!"

"Sasuke…"

"Don't say a word! I shouldn't trust you from the beginning!"

Sasuke feels an unbearable pain on his heart, a heavy pressure on his chest. His heart is breaking.

"I'm leaving now."

"Wait, Sasuke..."

"Wait? Wait for what? Wait to be more disappointed? Wait to be dumped? Wait to be left?"

"…"

"Goodbye, Tokito. Thanks for the memories."

Tokito can't say anything when Sasuke leaves. She feels sad too, but this is reality and maybe Sasuke will understand someday. Slowly she drops her head down, her hands are hugging knees. She can't stand to not cry. Tears slowly drop down from her emerald eyes.


	4. Do You Love Her?

**Chapter 4 Do You Love Her?**

"It's very unusual for you to cry."

A recognized voice heard from the front. Tokito lifts his head. Knowing who's in front of her, she wipes the tears rashly and acts naturally as if nothing ever happened.

"Akira? What are you doing here? Finished already with that Sanada?"

"Nah, not yet, beside it is not important. Now tell me, are you crying because you feel you've disappointed him?" Akira puts his hand on his chin.

"A-Akira…? What are you talking about?!"

"Don't lie, Tokito. I know what were you and Sasuke-kun doing yesterday. And I've also heard your conversation just now."

"What?! You… You're spying me?!"

"Sigh… Honestly, I wasn't interested of a couple's problem and spying is just a no-no for me. But Yukimura-san liked sticking his nose to all Sasuke-kun's problems. So, he invited me to hear your conversation this day. What a troublesome invitation, but it's interesting indeed."

"What about yesterday?!"

"Yesterday… That's just happened when Saizo-san unintentionally saw you two here and then he reported that to Yukimura-san. He's curious and wanted to see that by himself. Yukimura-san then asked me to join him, and I couldn't refuse a host's request. Unfortunately, all Sanada Jyuyushi are curious too and honestly there were eleven people, including me, watching you last night. And that sound of falling porcelain is just a play. Yukimura-san didn't want Sasuke-kun went too far, he's not ready yet."

"What??!! You're all—"

"That's not important now. What's important now, you've tried your best explaining your decision to him. Maybe he won't, or, he doesn't want to understand. As the time goes by, he'll learn to accept this. He's not matured yet, he can't understand such complicated things. Love's much more complicated than he thought he knew. I know you're true to him, I can feel that from your heart. So, you don't have to feel guilty, it's just the matter of time."

Tokito silenced. She knows that Akira's words are true. Sasuke's still a teenager, there are a lot of things he doesn't understand about love yet. Moreover, looks like this is his first experience in love. And truth to be told, only time can make him understands it all, perhaps.

"So… What are you going to do next?" Tokito still silenced. Then she stands up.

"I'm going to take a bath now."

"That's not what I mean. You know, about Sasuke…"

"I don't really in a mood to discuss about that. I'm going."

Then Tokito just walks away, leaving Akira behind.

"Sigh… What a troublesome girl…" Akira walks toward Sanada's house.

After leaving Tokito, Sasuke doesn't know what he'll do next. So he just goes to his own room. He still feels that pressure on his chest. He just wants to sleep and forgets all about today or yesterday. _"She's playing me!"_ Sasuke stops and grits his teeth. The feelings of disappointment, anger, sad, and lonely all mixed up on his heart.

"Hiya, Sasuke! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be accompanying Tokito?" Yukimura suddenly greets Sasuke from his back and pats his shoulder.

"I'm quit."

"What? What's wrong? Did she become annoying?"

"Sort of…"

"Well, Sasuke… You know, sometimes people must choose their path of life, though it's hard for them and it may be hurting someone they love the most."

Sasuke turns his back and facing Yukimura.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, I know what's happening and what's happened between you and Tokito."

Sasuke feels the pressure on his chest becoming heavier now.

"You… What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But I saw what you've done yesterday and I heard your conversation with Tokito just now."

"Yukimura…! You-You saw that…?!"

"That doesn't matter right now Sasuke. I have something to tell you."

"Wait a minute! It matters, damn it! You're spying me!"

"Sasuke, listen to me…"

"I don't like being spied and now you've even crossed my privacy!"

"Sasuke, could you just listen to me please?"

"No, I won't! It's enough! Today someone that made me in love just dumped me and wanted to leave me! Now I know that my own master was spying me! Why didn't you come out and join us yesterday?? That would be fun, damn it!!!" Sasuke's voice becomes louder and disenchanted, much more like a scream rather than a voice.

"SASUKE, ENOUGH!"

Sasuke falls silent. Yukimura is screaming at him, and that doesn't happen a lot. He knows that Yukimura really upsets with his childish act. But he really feels depressed, and he needs to release that pressure. One way is screaming as loud as possible like he did just now.

And then they both fall into a deep silent. Yukimura looks at his young shinobi's eyes. He can see a disappointment and anger there.

"Sasuke, look at me." Sasuke looks up to him but doesn't say a word.

"I apologize for what I've done yesterday if it's bothering you. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke still falls silent.

"Sasuke, would you listen to me now?"

"Yeah…"

"I'd like to ask you some questions here. Answer it honestly. Okay?"

"As you wish…"

"Do you like her?" Sasuke startled with that question. But the fact that his master already saw him yesterday, there's no point of lying now.

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with her for as long as you want?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to have sex with her again?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what her dreams are?"

"No."

"Are you so angry with her and don't want talk to her again?

"Yes."

"Do you care about her feelings, or even think about it after you left her?"

Sasuke stops for a while. "No."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"No, you don't."

"What??"

"Your feeling towards her is simply just a lust, not a love. You want to have her, own her selfishly but you do not think about her feelings, her dreams, and her problems. Love isn't simply having someone to release your lust, or something to be proud of. Love is about care, giving concern to each other, sharing your dreams together, and always side by side, be it good or bad. Sometimes you'll even have to sacrifice your own happiness just to see her smiles. Love has a deeper meaning than a mere lust. You can learn to love her, Sasuke. It's never too late to love someone."

Sasuke's astonished, realizing the mistake that he has made. That's true he never gave a damn about Tokito's dreams, feelings, or troubles. He never asked stuffs like that. What he's doing when he's with her was only watched her outer skin, admiring her beauty but never wanted to learn her inner and heart.

"I want to love her truly and learn how to understand her feelings… But how could I? I'm already left her, in fact I'm the one who dumped and left her… It's too damn late…"

Yukimura pats Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, didn't I tell you? It's never too late to love someone. Now go and apologize to her. Tell her you want to love her. If she really loves you, she will forgive you and still loves you no matter what. Okay?"

Sasuke's eyes brightened, full of hope and zeal.

"Thank you, Yukimura!" Yukimura only smiles to him gently as he runs to correct his mistake. "Kids sure are growing fast each day…"

"Always as wise as usual, Yukimura-san." Akira appears on the front door.

"But then again, you are very experienced on love-love trouble don't you agree?"

"Akira-san… Hehehe… Well, I take it you are praising me."

"One problem solved. Now let's move to the other one."

"Okay." Then Yukimura and Akira shift to the tea room.


	5. Below The Sky

**Chapter 5 We're Couple**

Sasuke goes rashly to Tokito's camp but all he finds there are just a quelled camp fire and her coat that she used as a blanket.

"Where… Where is she…? Don't tell me she left already…?"

Sasuke then sits down and lifts her coat.

"I… I shouldn't being selfish… Maybe it's too late now… But I want you to know that I'm very sorry for what I've said and done…"

As the sun is setting down Sasuke talks to Tokito's coat, regretting everything he has done to her.

"You don't need to apologize..."

Sasuke turns his head and Tokito's there, looked so beautiful as the shadow half-covered her bodies and the other side is glowing due to the ray of the sun. Her golden hair that Sasuke loves the most is looking more shiny and beautiful, her golden eyes are staring to him with a sad expression…

"To-Tokito… You-You didn't leave already?"

"Akira didn't leave yet, Sasuke. I'm not going everywhere if he didn't."

"Tokito… I'm here to apologize to you. I was being so selfish, I wanted to own you, but I didn't think about your dreams, your purposes in life. It's your freedom to choose your path in life… So that's all my fault… Could you forgive me?"

"Sasuke… You sure are growing in a day… I'm sorry too. If I could, I'd be with you. But this is my commitment. You must understand this. I really do love you. But right now, we can't be together… I have my own choice. Maybe someday, we'll meet again if the fate reunites us in a better circumstance… For now, I want to enjoy this brief moment with you, even if it's just for a while…"

"Back then, my feeling towards you was just a mere lust, a selfish feeling to own you. But right now I don't want that feeling controls me again, I want love that guides me. Guiding me to know you better, giving what's the best for you. I'd be waiting for you. No matter how far or how long you go, I want you to come back here again someday when you have fulfilled your dreams. And then when that time comes, you can also fulfill my dream." Sasuke replies her words.

Tokito and Sasuke are both smiling, a meaningful smile for them. Sasuke then approaches and hugs her. A hug full of love, not lust as he previously did.

Then, as the sun is replaced by moon, the new couple just sits there under the sky, holding each other hands. With this cold night and only a camp fire is blazing to warm them, makes the perfect romantic scene. Sasuke doesn't want to sex with her this night. He just wants to spend this brief moment together. They're talking a lot to each other, sharing each other problems, feelings, and dreams. Sometimes Tokito teasing him and Sasuke pouts playfully. But then they're laughing again. What a moment for them…

"Yukimura-san, can we go back already? I really don't like spying people. And honestly, mosquitoes are what bothering me the most right now."

Akira, Yukimura, and the rest of Sanada Jyuyushi are peeping Sasuke and Tokito behind the bushes.

"You can say that, Akira san. Wasn't you the one who's suggesting to peep them?" Saizo whispers on Akira's ear.

"Well, that's… That's just a suggestion. I didn't expect Yukimura-san and all of you would agree!"

"Hehehe… But you sure are enjoying this scene too, aren't you?" Yukimura giggles a bit.

"Yukimura-sama, I'm surprised Sasuke have grown that fast… I feel like, he's still a kid yesterday and right now he's not." Kosuke's commenting that free-to-watch romantic scene.

"Meh, that kid… How could he have such a charming face? Seems like every girls are falling for that." Jinpachi sounds irritated, more like envious.

"Oh? You're envying him, Jinpachi? Go for plastic surgery to do something about your pitiful ugly face!" Kamanosuke teases him.

"What do you say?! You want to start a fight?!"

"Ssh, the both of you! You don't want Sasuke-kun to kill us, do you?" Juzo tries to remind them.

"Hear, hear." Unno nods, agreeing Juzo's words.

"Honestly, I'm envying Sasuke-kun. I have a more beautiful face, but no girls are falling with me!" Seikai grits his teeth.

"Me too! This world's unfair!" his brother agrees.

"What a nonsense, the reason is Sasuke-kun isn't bald." Mochizuki finally speaks, feeling irritated with Miyoshi brother's compliment.

"What?!" the Miyoshis then try to whack Mochizuki.

"Ssh!! Behave yourself!! We're still in spying mode!!" Saizo's trying to remind them but it's useless.

"What a troublesome group…" Akira hisses to himself


	6. Bath of Love

**Chapter 6 Bath of Love**

The next morning while the fire is still blazing, Sasuke and Tokito are still sleeping. Last night Sasuke was sleeping outside, hugging Tokito all night long. They're covered with a large coat, the one that Tokito used as a blanket.

Sasuke opens his eyes. He sees Tokito's still there, in his arms. He smiles and then wakes up, slowly removing Tokito's brace. He doesn't want to wake Tokito.

"Last day, huh… Today he'll go with Akira… I was happy I could be with her though it's just for a while. So, is this what it feels to fall in love?" Sasuke flushes, remembering the time they had last night…

"Smiling to yourself and blushes on your cheeks… Are you having a pervert thought?"

"T-Tokito…!"

"Is it always that surprising everytime you see me wake up?"

"Well, I'm just surprised that there's a girl who always wakes up late."

"And you mean that the person is me?"

"Well, I didn't say that…"

"It's not a big deal comparing to a boy who always having his mind full of pervert things."

"I-I never have a pervert thought!"

"Oh yeah…? Say, who's the one being aggressive when we had sex last time?"

"That… That's…"

"Hahaha… You're so cute when you're like that, Sasu-chan!"

"Stop teasing me! And stop calling me like that!"

"What a short temper… By the way, I'd like to take a bath now. The sun's already shining bright."

"Yeah… Well, I guess I'll take a bath too…"

"Look who has the pervert thought just now."

"You…! I didn't say that I'll take a bath with you!"

"Then, will you?"

"What…? Not funny, Tokito…"

"Who's joking? I want you to bath with me, is that something wrong with that? But I can't force you if you don't want to…"

"Hmm… Okay, I'll go with you."

"Hehehe, you're so easy to read… Okay, let's go pervy."

"Stop calling me pervy, will you?"

Then they go to the waterfall, where she used to bath yesterday. That waterfall isn't too far from Sanada house, only 15 minutes walking time. The air is so fresh there where birds are singing and insects chirping.

"Ah, we've arrived… This place is so beautiful… I love this place! The air and the water are fresh here. Have you ever been here?"

"Yeah, several time… But I use this water only for daily needs like drinking, never use it for bath."

"You should try to bath here once, it is so exciting."

"Aren't I coming here right now to try it?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Now, shall we?"

Sasuke blushes, he doesn't have a clue of what to do. Knowing that Sasuke is clueless, Tokito takes an initiative move, she shears his own clothes.

"What… What are you doing?! Stop that!"

"Are you going to bath with clothes on?"

"B-But…"

"Well, if you don't want to take off your clothes, don't get into the water. It's up to you."

"Hey, don't—"

Sasuke stopped his words. He's stunned when he sees Tokito has finished shearing her outer clothes. What are left on her body now is bandage that covers her breasts and her underwear. Seeing that scene, Sasuke's mouth is opened wide but no word emits from his throat. He's like, well, too shock to do anything.

"Sasuke, do you want to bath or not? I'm going in first. And don't look at me like that!"

"I-I… Well… I guess I have no choice then..."

Sasuke then takes off his own wearing until his underwear is what's left on his body. Sasuke can't hide his embarrassed face. This is his first time showing his naked body to another person, moreover that person is a girl.

"Wow, I don't know you have such a well-trained body. Though you're only 15."

"I'm surprised too you have such a delicate body—"

Sasuke closes his own mouth with his hand. _"What the hell am I saying???"_ He just let that words slipped off his tongue. Now you can see his face is completely turns red, much more like a tomato than a head. But surprisingly, Tokito's face also turns red too.

"Well, another pervert statement I guess…"

"Stop calling me like that! Beside I was just kidding!"

"Whatever…"

Then Tokito starts removing her bandage. Sasuke wants to stop her but his inner decides to let it be. He's watching Tokito's exposed flesh. Irradiated by the morning sunshine, her skin looked shiny and beautiful. So soft and yet so ravishing. His mind starts to react again with this kind of scene. The other part of his body is already reacting. He feels uncomfortable down there. Something's getting bigger and wants to get out from the fabric of his underwear.

"_**Relax Sasuke… This is just a bath afterall. The difference is just you're with someone. Nothing more."**_

"_**Sasuke! What are you doing, just standing clueless? Get her once again! You've said to yourself that you won't thwart a chance like this!"**_

"_But I've promised I won't do that again. I promise to love her, not to hurt her."_

"_**Duh, Sasuke! Who said that you would hurt her? In fact, she'll feel wonderful! She'll fly high to the sky! Come on, what are you waiting for?"**_

"_But…"_

"_**No buts, Sasuke! There are only butts for as far as you can see. Get her, or you'll loose this chance."**_

Sasuke walks slowly to approach Tokito. She's still busy untying her bandage. Suddenly, Sasuke turns her back to face him.

"Wh—"

Tokito can't continue her words. Her lips are already sealed by Sasuke's lips. He caresses her bottom lip then trying to get his tongue into her mouth. Tokito still shocked with his sudden move, so she doesn't give a way to his tongue yet.

"S-Sasuke…"

While Sasuke's mouth is still busy trying to find its way, his hand already exploring her body. He's untying her bandage that covering her breasts. She pushed him back, but Sasuke's arms are more powerful than her.

"Tokito… I love you…" Sasuke's hissing, still pressing his lips against her. Hearing those words, Tokito's defense crumbles. She opens her mouth slowly, letting his tongue caresses her tongue and coaxing it to join. Her arms wrap themselves around his neck, bringing him as close as possible. Now, without a single hand stops his movement, his hand going wild throughout her body. His right hand caresses her breast, tasting her soft skin. Tokito lets out a slight moan from her lips but reduced due to Sasuke's passionate kiss.

Sasuke pushes her down, positioning himself on the top of her. His lips now shift down onto her breasts. Along the way his lips are kissing her skin softly, leaving a trail of saliva from her lips to her breasts. Her body shakes violently as he goes nearer and nearer to her left breast before finally reaching it.

When his mouth closes around her nipple, Tokito shudders violently and lets out a moan. Then he begins to suck on it lightly at first, then harder and harder. Tokito doesn't even have the breath needed to make any sound, panting breathlessly as she feels this sensation.

While his mouth is busy playing with her breasts, his right hand starts touching her stomach then gently rubbing it. Tokito startles a bit, she feels tingle there.

He moves again to find a more interesting area than her stomach, it's her thigh. He caresses the white, delicate soft flesh of hers there. He's moving down to her leg, and then climbs again to her groin repeatedly. Her body shudders a little and she lets out a little startled cry everytime he reaches her groin.

Knowing this pattern, Sasuke's curious and shifts his hand to the area between her groins. She jumps a bit feeling something is touching her most intimate place. His hand isn't just going to stand still there however. He caresses slowly at first, then going faster and faster as he hears Tokito lets out a couple of moans and panting irregularly. He just loves that sounds, and wants to hear it again and again. Not long after, Sasuke feels she's wet down there and getting wetter as he slides his hand faster.

His left hand that went idle from the beginning now starts its activity. With the help of his right hand he removes her underwear, leaving her very intimate place to be exposed. Tokito cries out a little while he's doing this but getting louder when she feels his right hand caresses her down there, sending a bolt of electricity through her body. She never felt this strange sensation before, it is weird but feels so good.

She gasps and lets out a moan when she feels a finger is inserted into her opening. Then he pumps his finger up and down and quickly adds the second one. Her body arches a little, she feels that sensation on her lower part even more now.

She can feel something is about to explode below her stomach if Sasuke keeps on pumping his finger. He lifts his left leg to resist that explosion. But strangely she doesn't want him to stop, she even wants more of these pumps.

After several pumping on her lower part and sucking activity on her nipple, she feels she can't hold that explosion much longer. Tokito cries out as she comes, feeling something liquid is bursting from there four or five times into Sasuke's hand. For a short moment she feels as if she's flying high to the sky, a feeling of spectacular sensuous sensation.

"Aww, it's so gross to pee on someone's hand!"

Sasuke pulls his hand from her lower part. He can see a juicy, white transparent liquid coating his fingers that he used to pump her. Meanwhile Tokito's body is shaking violently and panting hard, trying to catch her breath. Her face turns red all over. She never felt like this before. It's incredible, extraordinary, wonderful, fantastic, and so on. She can't describe it but this feeling is obviously the best that she can ever felt this far.

"T-Tokito… A-Are you okay? Are you having a fever? I-I'm sorry, looks like I was going too far…"

Tokito finally can reduce her pant, she's able to breathe the air better now. And her body doesn't shudder anymore. She regains her strength and then wakes up.

"No Sasuke, you don't need to say it. That felt so great indeed. I'm the one who needs to thank you."

"Really…? Well, if you're feeling that way, you're welcome. Anyway, we better go now, Akira will be leaving soon. You don't want him to leave you behind, do you? "

"Yeah… But this won't be fair, don't you agree?"

"What are you talking about? What's not fair?"

"I've experienced a wonderful sensation, but you haven't felt it."

"There'll always be next time. Now hurry up and get dressed!"

"But I'm not going to let myself have a debt, it isn't my habit. Well…"


	7. Returning Debt

**Chapter 7 Returning Debt**

Tokito leans forward to Sasuke, claiming his lips once again. Sasuke's a little startled, then he pushes her back a little.

"But, you really have a train to catch. We can do this again later, okay?"

"Akira won't leave without me."

"What? Why are you so sure that he won't?"

"Let's just say that he made a pact with me."

"What kind of pact?"

"A secret one."

"A secret, huh?"

"Yes it is. Sorry, but I can't tell you now."

"Whatever…"

"Sasuke, don't tell me that you're jealous. Relax, it's not a pact of love or something that has a connection with that."

"Well, if that's the truth…"

"Ah, Sasuke… Don't be like that… Shall I prove to you that you're my only love?"

"Not necessary. As I said before if that's the truth."

"Well, I guess there's no choice. I must prove that to you."

"I said—"

Sasuke's words stopped because his lips are already sealed by hers. She puts her tongue on his lips, caressing gently asking a permission to get inside. He's a little startled but then opening his mouth, granting her wish. Then Tokito pushes him down and slowly ends that brief passionate kiss. Her lips now shift to his ear.

"Sasuke, now it's my turn." Sasuke can't help it but shivers a bit when he feels her breath on his ear. "W-What turn…?" Then her left hand starts rubbing his chest. "My turn to satisfy you…" She shifts down and then rapidly taking his underwear off, exposing his lower part that no one ever saw before except himself. He feels a hot flush on his face starts burning again, feeling both shocked and embarrassed with her sudden move.

"T-Tokito! What are you doing?! Stop it!"

"Don't be stingy. I wasn't complaining when you did that."

"B-but… Just stop it!"

"No I won't."

"Tokito! I said—"

Tokito laces her hand on that part, pumping it slowly up and down. Sasuke immediately feels a shocking sensation going throughout all of his body from down there. It feels weird, but he can't lie that it feels very good. The best, indeed. He moans slightly, trying to resist due to embarrassment that he feels.

After a brief slow pumping activity, that part is already big and hard. He doesn't know what to do or say. He's simply drowning on this sensation, enjoying every pump that she gives. The small part on his mind screams to stop her but the huge one screams 'More, more, Tokito-chan!'

Then, he doesn't feel that pumps anymore. Instead, he feels a warm and wet thing is touching it. Curious, Sasuke looks down and he can see that her mouth is the one that replacing her hand. Tokito is swallowing it, pumping again with her mouth and adds a licking activity.

"T-Tokito what are— Ah…"

Again, his words stopped by an even bigger sensation going on his body. He can't resist his moan anymore, his mind already closed to everything. He feels something is going to burst from his lower part. The only thing that he resists right now is that burst. He knows that the more Tokito licks and plays with it, the closer the burst will occur. But strangely he doesn't want her to stop, even demanding more of these licks while trying the best to hold the burst as long as possible.

Knowing that he's enjoying this she decides to do something more. She circles her hand again around it, and then starts pumping again but harder and faster than before. Meanwhile her mouth sucks the tip, sometimes licking and pours it with her saliva.

Gaining this new sensation and treatment, Sasuke can't hold it any longer. He's really at his limit. Not long after he screams her name and then put his hand on her head and pushes her mouth deeper to his lower part. It actually bursts and spreading a sticky, white-transparent liquid on her mouth. Then he feels exhausted and laying down again, panting. His cheeks are flushing red even more.

Then Tokito lifts her head, still with a mouth full of his liquid. She tries to vomit it but decides that it's futile because that liquid is so sticky and it's sticking all over her mouth. So, she swallows it with half-hearted even though she knows that this is a very shabby one. But after she feels it going through his throat and feels its taste, she decides that swallowing it isn't a bad idea. It feels good indeed. She lowers her head again to reach his intimate part again, licking every drop of that liquid left on it.

"T-Tokito, stop it… It's so gross…" Sasuke tries to speak between his pant. He doesn't know why he feels so exhausted that in fact he's doing nothing.

"No, Sasuke. It tastes great. Want some?"

"No, thank you. I won't drink or eat anything that my body has already disposed."

Sasuke keeps lying down and after a while, Sasuke's able to catch his breath. He wakes up but Tokito isn't there anymore. He turns his head to all direction and then finds her on the river. She's taking a bath there. Sasuke stands up and then approaches her, he wants to take a bath too after realizing his body is covered with sweats everywhere.

"Hiya Sasuke! Are you taking a bath too?"

"No. Fishing."

"You're very funny Sasuke, I'm wondering why don't you try to be a jester?"

"It's you who were very funny to ask that. Of course I'd take a bath. Can't you see that I'm still naked and get into the water?"

"Just kidding, honey…"

"Tokito…"

"What?"

"I love you…"

"Me too…"

"What?"

"Me too."

"I can't hear you."

"Me too."

"Pardon me?"

"I said me too."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke are you deaf?? I said me too! Me too!"

"I don't catch your answer…"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Now that's clear."

Sasuke laughs hard after teasing her. Meanwhile she pouts and turns her head away, her face is flushing red but a smile appears on her beautiful face.


	8. Pitiful Lie

**Chapter 8 Pitiful Lie**

Then after they've finished taking a bath they get dressed and coming back to Sanada house. The sun is already shining brightly, they were in the waterfall maybe for 2-3 hours. In the front of the house, Yukimura is standing there talking with Akira. Noticing Sasuke's and Tokito's presence, he stops talking to him and greets them.

"Well, look who are coming. Where were you two from? Akira-san is searching for you, Tokito-san."

"We're from… Uhm… We're from the depth of the forest." Sasuke says an obvious lie.

"Is that so? What were you two doing there?" Akira asks him.

"We're searching some foods there. Right, Tokito?" Sasuke blinks an eye to her.

"R-Right." She's a bit startled with his sudden question.

"But the both of you had already eaten, hadn't you? Were you really that hungry or just setting up a pitiful lie?" Akira puts his hand on his chin, a little smirk appears on his face.

"Akira! Stop that bullshit! He told you the fact!" Tokito is irritated with his statement.

"Is that so? But I can see that you both are a little wet. Was searching some foods really that tiring? If it is that tiring why your clothes aren't dirty, even for a slight? You both even haven't taken a bath already, have you? Because I can't smell a scent of sweat everywhere, if it's really a sweat." Akira strikes every awkward fact that he finds.

"You can't even see, dumbass!"

"That's true. But I can see through anything more than anyone else. Don't you forget about that. Now, explain those to me."

"I don't need to explain anything. Sasuke's words are true!"

"No, it doesn't. Am I right, Sasuke-kun?"

Feeling cornered, Sasuke can't do anything but becomes silent.

"According to my knowledge, 99% of the time people will become silent when their lie is unfolded. Now Tokito, what were you two doing there?"

"We… We were searching some foods, that's all. It's up to you believing it or not. I don't care. Besides, since when you have the rights to know everything that I've done?"

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"I'm telling the truth damn it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"I should not and I don't give a damn."

"You should because if you aren't telling me the truth I won't believe you anymore."

"Whatever."

"Damn it, Tokito. Is it that hard to tell me that you're fucking with him?!" Akira stops immediately. Damn, he lost control and said that. But Akira is so genius in words and he can flip this situation again.

"I…I was what?"

"Forget it."

"No, repeat it!"

"I said forget it!"

"Damn it! You… You're spying me again!?"

"I wasn't! I was just guessing by now. So, it's true that you're fucking with him?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Ah… Don't need to deny it. You've said it by yourself."

"You…! I didn't do that!"

"It's okay, it's okay…"

"Akira, I will kill you!!"

"Stop it, Tokito-san. Be it true or not doesn't matter. Now, shall we all have a meal before you leave, Akira-san? Kamanosuke's already prepared us a delicious cook." Yukimura that have been hearing this conversation from the start tries to chill the situation.

"That would be a pleasure, Yukimura-san. If you wish I want you to let her eat outside. I don't want to eat with a liar like her."

"Who says that I want to eat with you?!"

"Sasuke, want to come in?" Yukimura asks his shinobi with a bright smile as always.

"No, thank you. I'd like to eat outside."

"With her? Or should I say, with your sex partner?" Again Akira smirks.

"Akira!!! Enough!!! Stop that bullshit!!!" Tokito screams at him.

"What's wrong with that? It's fact that you were fucking with him. So I could call you his sex partner, like it or not."

Tokito unsheathes her Kodaichi, ready to stabs him and closes his mouth. So does Akira, he unsheathes his twin swords and smirks.

"You want to fight now? Okay, let's have some fun. I'll rip your clothes one by one until you make a confession."

"Shut up!!!" She charges toward Akira. The icy samurai just stands there, still smirking.

"What can you possibly do without Hokuto Sichisei? I've beaten you hundred times when you're using that Kodaichi."

She keeps on striking even though she knows that it's futile using such a small sword. Jyuri An said that he would give her a new pair of swords if she pay a visit to Mibu land again. But strangely, even though Akira knew that, he never wanted to go there. As if he didn't want Tokito had new swords. And she must follow him around, so she couldn't have a time to visit his homeland.


	9. I Love You

**Chapter 9 I Love You**

At one move, Akira parries her sword to the left and then rips her purple kimono. Sasuke can't help it but feels irritated, looking someone that he loves being played like this.

"Akira, stop it already!"

"What's up Sasuke-kun? Trying to protect her? Don't you want to see her body once again when I rip off all of her clothes." Sasuke feels a heavy pressure is pulling his chest. He tries to hold his anger, remembering that Akira was once his comrade.

"Akira! Have you lost your mind?? She's still a girl afterall! Treating girl like that is improper!"

"Well, she's not that kind of normal girl."

"What do you mean? Then what kind?"

"A bitchy one." Hearing that answer, he feels he can't hold his anger much longer. Tokito's a bitch? A BITCH? When someone told your girl's a bitch you'd likely cut his head off.

"Take back your words."

"What?"

"I said take back your words."

"For what?"

"She's not that kind of girl."

"So, I must…"

"Take back your words."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll kill you."

"Sounds like a threat. Okay, why don't you try me taking back those words?"

"Okay, prepare yourself. I won't hold back."

Sasuke unsheathes his Shibi'en and charges toward him.

"Sasuke, stop it." Yukimura that went idle finally makes his move.

"Before we kill each other here let's make this straight, okay?"

"What do you mean Yukimura??" Sasuke can't accept his interdiction.

"Firstly, we know that you and Tokito-san were going to waterfall."

"WHAT?" Sasuke cries out while Tokito stunned after hearing those words. Again, Sasuke feels embarrassed. His master once again crossed his privacy.

"It just happened when Kosuke went to the waterfall to pick some fruits there. She saw you two were… Shearing your clothes. She went back immediately to this house and then told me what she just saw. I went to the waterfall with Akira-san to saw it if it was true. And it was. When we got there, you're… You must have already known what I would say." Yukimura glances at him and then to Tokito.

"Yu-Yukimura…? You're watching us??"

"I'm sorry, but yes we were. When I saw you doing that, at first I'd like to stop you two. But Akira-san urged me not to do that."

"W-Why?"

"Well, I don't need to answer that. Tokito, we're leaving now. It's up to you to stay here or follow me." Akira says it coldly.

Tokito is still startled and stunned with all this fact. She can't believe someone's watching them back then. But what's surprising her is why Akira didn't stop them that in fact Yukimura wanted to. Is he enjoying that scene? No… That can't be Akira if he enjoyed that. But right now, she feels sad that she will be parted from Sasuke. She doesn't know when she will see him again, might be months, years, decades, who knows? She's always assuring herself that she'll ready for this moment but she can't hold that feel of disappointment and sadness.

Leave? Is this it? After Sasuke hears Akira's words, he feels he wants to hug her again, doesn't want to let her go. He wants her to be by his side forever. But, he can't be that selfish. She has her dreams too, right? Love is also about sacrificing your own happiness for your beloved one. So yeah, it's worth it to let her leave. She must reach her dreams. But even though he's assuring himself that he can let her go, a huge part of him doesn't want that to be happened. A sadness mimic appears on his face.

Yukimura notices his subordinate's sad expression. He knows, maybe more than Sasuke's, a feeling to be parted from someone you love. Yukimura have experienced that feeling, even worse. If Sasuke's parted by dream, he's parted by death. Yukimura doesn't want he drowns in sadness. At least, he must try to make Tokito stays here a little bit longer.

"Akira-san, don't you want to eat first before leaving?"

"No I don't, thank you. I've lost my appetite. Yukimura-san, thank you for letting us stayed here. And Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry if I was offending you. I've lost control back then."

Sasuke doesn't say a word. He's more concerned about Tokito's leave. He stares her in the eyes, so does her. Sasuke can't ask her to stay again, he knows exactly that the answer will be still the same. So he just wanted to look at her as long as he can on this final moment. Tokito can't hide her sadness when she looks at his eyes, she feels like she wants to cry. Then she just smiles at him. An 'it's okay' smile.

"Well then, I'm off. Good bye Yukimura-san, Sasuke-kun. Take care both of you."

"Bye-bye! Anytime you want to drop by again, don't hesitate, Akira-san, Tokito-san!"

Akira smiles and then turns his back. Tokito follows him again. She doesn't know where he'll go, but she has decided that she would follow him. Before she lost from Sasuke's sight, she turns her head again to him for the last time. She smiles and then whispers, _"I love you, Sasuke."_ Sasuke smiles and whispering too _"I love you too, Tokito"_


	10. Lose Control

**Chapter 10 Lose Control**

"Akira, where are you going now?"

"Osaka, I'm going home."

"Home…? You have home?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"No, it's just weird that someone like you has a house in the big town."

"Someone like me…? Like what?"

"A poor kind."

"It's better than having a poor personality."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're so easy to be seduced to have sex with someone."

"Akira! He's not seducing me! And I'm not that kind of person!"

"Whatever. If he wasn't seducing you, then what? You're volunteering yourself? A normal girl wouldn't do that, you know."

"Damn it Akira. Could you just forget about it?"

"Okay, I won't bring it up this time. By the way, are you coming with me to Osaka?"

"Still asking?"

"Just curious…"

After leaving the Sanada house, Akira and Tokito are walking down the mount Kudoyama. They're heading to Osaka, location of Akira's house. Tokito doesn't know why he's heading back to his house but she doesn't have a choice but following him. After a long tiring walk to get through the forest for almost 2 hours, the night is coming and Akira decides to camp somewhere in the forest.

During that 4 hours walk Tokito couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Her mind always haunted with Sasuke's image. How he talked to her, laughed, teasing, and how he smiled sadly when they're parted. But the most unforgettable memory was at the waterfall one. Everytime she thought about it, she flushed and felt a strong will to do that again. Her lower part was also emanating that strange sensation again. She's like, well, addicted to those sensations. The way he touched her body part one by one was just simply too good to be forgotten. Akira realized that she's been too silent and sometimes smiling to herself. She's like lost on her mind.

"Tokito, we're going to camp here. Bring up some branches to make a fire."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because you are unofficially my disciple, I have the right to command you."

"Damn you. Do it yourself."

"I won't and it's up to you to catch a cold or not this night. I'm an ice natural wielder. So, cold isn't affecting me at all."

"Asshole…"

Tokito stands up and starts collecting some branches. Usually, Akira was the one who did this job but tonight Akira wants her to do it instead. Tokito does that with grumbles and swearing. Well, afterall she's a high-class raised girl. So this kind of job isn't familiar for her. In fact, she hates it.

After 10 minutes Tokito goes back to the camping place, bringing some branches that she thinks enough to make a fire. After receiving those branches Akira makes a fire and then sits down. Meanwhile Tokito's already lying down. She puts her both hands on the back of her head and stares to the clear black sky above her. _"How beautiful…"_ then her mind starts to think about Sasuke again. What's he doing? Is he missing me? Does he feel the same way too? She closes her eyes, trying not to think about him for now. She wants to rest, tomorrow she has to walk again for about 3 hours. Not long after she falls asleep while Akira's still sitting on his place. He's like, thinking hard of something.

Tokito vaguely feels a soft touch on her thighs while she's still sleeping. Her half-asleep mind thinks that it must be Sasuke. Maybe he wants to do something again to her, like he did at the waterfall. So she just silenced and trying to enjoy those touches. After rubbing her thigh, slowly those hands move up to her chest. She feels a squeeze is applied there. She moans a little, still with her half-asleep state. Then she feels soft lips are pushed against hers, she quivers a bit receiving that kiss. His lips feel so… Cold…?? Wait a minute…! I'm on the forest right now, without him. He's still at the Sanada house! So, this must not be him!!! Rashly Tokito opens her eyes and his state of mind is fully awakened immediately. She can't believe her own eyes when she sees what's happening. Akira is the one who touched her and kissed her instead of Sasuke. Startled, she backs her head a bit to give her a room to space the distance and also to speak.

"Akira?! What are you doing, ass hole! Stop it!" She pushes her hands against his chest, trying to get him off. But, Akira isn't that weak and he keeps on trying to kiss her. He pushes her down abruptly and then landing a passionate kiss once again on her lips. Tokito's hands are already pinned down by the pressure of his body. She is entangled, can't move or struggle to release herself from his rage. Akira puts his hands on her chests and rubbing it slowly at first, then harder and harder. Tokito tries to scream but sealed off by his mouth. Akira is driven by lust, just like Sasuke did previously. Tokito knows about it, but she can't find out the reason. She wasn't seducing him, was she?

"Akira, please stop…" Her voice becomes smaller and she knows it's futile to warn someone in this state, who is driven by lust. A tear is rolling down from her eyes, no girls like to be raped like this and she's no exception. Then when she finally can release her hand from the pressure, she pushes him abruptly and Akira is actually pushed away with that sudden move. She slaps him right on his left cheek. He's startled and then realized what he has done to her when he sees she's crying.

"T-Tokito…?"

"Shut up!"

"I-I'm So—"

"I said shut up!"

Akira stops, he rethinks again what's happening just now. All he remembered when he saw that she's fallen asleep he approaches her and then watching her. Then he didn't know anything again until she slapped him and regained control over himself again.

"Tokito, listen to me."

"Shut up!"

"Please, I'd like to explain everything."

"I don't need it! It's clear that you're trying to rape me!"

"No, I couldn't possibly do that."

"Yes you could! Just look what you've done, damn it!"

"If I had an intention of doing so, why didn't I do that before when we're camping like this all these past three years?"

"Hell like I care. You can't deny the fact that you're intended to rape me just now!!"

"I said I didn't have an intention of doing so. Now listen to me please?"

"…"

"I'm jealous of him."

"What…?! What are you talking about?"

"You didn't complain when he did that to you, did you?"

"Did what?? Who's this him??"

"Sasuke-kun. You love him, right?"

"Yeah… So what?"

"Why, why is it not me?"

"What…?"

"I love you Tokito, since these past two years." He flushes and then he sits down after being pushed by her.

"Say what…??" Tokito can't believe what he has heard. That… That cold Akira has loved her these past two years? Ridiculous! He's always cold toward her and never paid attentions to her even for a little. Well, maybe that's what she felt, but not with him.

"At first when I knew that you love him, I felt a strange push on my chest. Well, I guess you can say it was a jealousy. But I wasn't that selfish. I didn't want to force you to love me back, instead I wanted to give you happiness with sacrificing my own one. And I gave that happiness when I bridged you with the one that you loved, Sasuke-kun."

"What…? Jealousy? Happiness? Sacrificing yourself? Bridging me with Sasuke? What's this all about?? Don't kid me! Akira never cared about me! Ever! You mustn't be Akira that I know! Who the hell are you?!" Tokito can't believe what she has heard even for a slight. Akira sighs then shifts his seat, getting closer to her. On his face, she can see a sad expression there. Tokito startled, she never saw his face like this before.

"Tokito, this is the real me, Akira the former member of Shiseiten. A mere human who falls in love with Tokito, the former member of Taishiro." Tokito jumped a bit, she realizes that this is the real Akira, she feels a freezing aura is emitted from him.


	11. The Truth

**Chapter 11 The Truth**

"But why…? You… You never cared about me…"

"I did care about you, but only deep inside. I didn't want you to know the truth."

"Why?"

"Because you're already have someone to love, Tokito. I did respect your feeling and as I said before, I didn't want to force you to love me."

"If you didn't want to force me, then why were you trying to rape me?"

"I… I think I must explain this from the beginning. My visit to Sanada house to discuss something with Yukimura-san, it was a lie. I came there intentionally to bridge you with Sasuke-kun. I wanted you to meet him there and gave you three days to show your feeling to him for the first and might be the last time. When I told this to Yukimura-san, he had no objections at all. In fact, he's concerned with Sasuke-kun's behavior. He's already 15, but he's still not interested with girls. Despite the fact that he had an asset to get any girl that he wanted."

"But that doesn't explain anything about your attempt to rape me."

"I'm not finished yet. So, I let you and Sasuke-kun had your times together. I even helped you when you're breaking his heart if you recall it. I was so happy to see your smile when you're with him. It felt as if I had accomplished the hardest task of this world, sacrificing yourself to the one you loved. I was released from the press on my chest. I didn't feel jealous anymore. But… It all changed when that happened."

Tokito only silences. She never knew Akira could be that generous and… kind-hearted. It's very different from the outer Akira that she ever knew. "What has happened?"

"That waterfall affair. When I heard that from Kosuke-san I felt that pressure feeling on my chest again, even bigger than before. It's like I wanted to kill Sasuke-kun that time. So I got there with Yukimura-san. Then I saw it with my very own eyes. I… I was very mad and disappointed. My inner screamed to me that it's all unfair. I… I didn't know why, but my heart races and madness suddenly engulfing my feeling. Then I saw what were you two doing and I felt my jealousy burnt. This is too much! I'm sacrificing too much! Not only he took you away, he also did that to you! I can't hold my anger anymore and I almost got down there to chop his head off. But Yukimura-san dragged me out from there before I went too far. He pretended to you that he wanted to stop you but I stopped him instead." He stops a bit to see her reaction, but she remains silenced.

"That's why I was acting annoying back then by asking you and Sasuke-kun some cornering questions. I tried my best not to lose control but it's futile. The jealousy feel was pressuring me too hard and I even challenged Sasuke-kun. If Yukimura-san wasn't stopping me, we could've killed each other by all means. And that raping attempt just now, I've lost control when I remembered that waterfall affair. I also wanted to make it with you."

"So…? You're trying to tell me that you want me to be your lover now?"

"No, I don't want it. But I'm asking it."

"You mean…?"

"Tokito, you might be never seen him again… So I want you to forget him, rather than thinking about him all the time. If you're still thinking about him, you'll be drowned in possessiveness and can't see your future."

"I don't care, be it possessive or not."

"What…?"

"I love him, a lot. I don't want to let him go that easy, love needs sacrifice. And I'd sacrifice everything, even my future or whatever that you want to mention until we meet again someday sooner or later."

"I doubt that."

"Doubting of what?"

"Your inner power. Your will power. You haven't got it so far, have you? Sacrificing yourself for someone needs a lot of perseverant and it will only occur when you have that will power. So, it's impo—"

"Stop that crap. You're annoying. I've made a pact with myself that I can do this, so I think for now I've obtained that will power."

Akira startled when she cuts off his words. He realizes now that she's serious about him and he can do nothing to change her will. He smiles a bit, realizing that she has obtained that great power. But his heart is aching. A denial of love must be hurt, no matter how hard you try to resist it. So he makes his decision that he can't be with her forever. The more she's around him, the more possessive he'll become. He just wants to get her out of his mind for now.

"Well, if that's your decision, I can't do anything. It's up to you to be a wolf who always wants to reach the moon. Only seeing it through the reflection of the water and the more he wants to reach the moon, the more he'll drown into a flow of desperation."

"Shut your mouth."

"And one more thing, Tokito. Starting tomorrow I don't want you to follow me anymore."

"What??"

"Find your own way. I've decided to cancel my visit to Osaka and I'll go to the west instead."

"But why can't I follow you??"

Akira can't tell her the truth rather he doesn't want it. "I just don't want it. That's all."

"But we've made a pact, bastard! You said that I could go with you as long as I didn't cause you troubles and you'll teach me everything in return. Now you want to violate that pact in fact I did not get anything so far?"

"Let bygone be bygone. For now I'll continue my journey to the west. Don't you dare to follow me."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Now go to the east, north, or wherever you want I don't give a damn. Just don't follow me." then Akira turns his back and starts to walk leaving her all alone.

"Akira, you bastard!!" Tokito screams at him but he's already gone to the shadow of the forest. Tokito can't believe what's just happened. He leaves him here, on the deep of the forest all alone? Then she decided to keep on following him, no matter what. Beside Sasuke, she already had a dream to defeat Akira. If she can't meet with him again, then in what way she'll be able to defeat him? So Tokito packs her things rashly and then goes to the direction of where he's gone.


	12. Reunion

**Chapter 12 Reunion**

Time goes on… A few months later Kyo comes back from Mibu land. After 3 years of disappearance, finally he shows his face and his crimson eyes once again to his 'subordinate'. Kyo then marry Yuya, a girl who once saved his humanity and always had a faith in him. Akira knows that news and often visits Kyo's house to challenge him and does a bloody fight that puts their both life on the line. But they're very happy and enjoying that moment as if they're addicted to that sensation. And Tokito is still there, always following Akira everywhere though he always told her to give up.

And then winter's coming to Japan, the festival of Christmas Eve will be held soon. Yukimura is preparing some kind of party at mount Kudoyama because that day is also Sasuke's 16th birthday. He invites everyone that participated at Mibu arc. He's curious and excited how everyone has changed these past 3 years.

"Yukimura, I don't need a birthday party! I'm already 16 not 6!" Sasuke protests his master for holding a birthday party to him. He feels that this kind of party is for a kid, and he's no longer a kid. In fact he'll be matured soon and no longer a teenager.

"Ne, Sasuke. Don't be like that… A birthday party is a must no matter how old you are." Yukimura smiles to his shinobi while sipping his third bottle of sake.

"But I don't want it!"

"Sasuke, that day is tomorrow. Cheer up a little, won't you? Everyone will be here, Kyo-san, Yuya-san, Hotaru-san, Shinlei-san, and many more."

"Akira?"

"Akira-san will be here tomorrow. What's up Sasuke? Are you missing Tokito-chan that much? Hehehe…"

"I-I'm not! I'm asking about Akira not her!" Sasuke is flushing slightly.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke. You must be missing her since these past 5 months."

"Well, maybe a little…"

"Her presence will be a great present for you, more than any present in this world."

"Don't be extreme. It's not like that." Sasuke flushes even deeper

"Hehehe… Such a cute face you make, Sasuke!"

"Yukimura, stop teasing me!"

"Okay, okay… Why don't you go to sleep? Starting tomorrow morning there will be a lot of people coming here. We'll be busy since."

"Okay… Night, Yukimura."

"Night too, Sasuke!"

Sasuke walks away from his master's 'sake' room then heads to his own room. He lays his body on his futon, staring at the wall and then smiling. He's so excited to know that Tokito will be here soon. He's been missing her ever since she left her with Akira. Sasuke smiling and laughing to himself that night but finally he can close his eyes and then sleeps…

"Good morning, Kyoshiro-san, Sakuya-san! How are you? But you sure are too early, it's still early in the morning, don't you agree?" Yukimura greets Kyoshiro Mibu and his dear wife Sakuya. They're the first guest who arrives at Sanada house.

"We're fine, Yukimura. Well, it's my habit to be the number one of everything. Hahaha… What about you?" Kyoshiro quickly replies him with humor arrogance.

"Everything's under control here. Why don't we talk inside? The snow is just too cold."

"That will be a pleasure, Yukimura! I even bring this tea, fresh from our garden!" Sakuya lifts his hand, showing a lot of raw tea.

"Thank you! Your tea is the best, Sakuya-san. Okay, let's make it inside!" then they get into the house.

Inside Sakuya makes the tea for them helped by Kosuke while Yukimura's chatting with Kyoshiro. They're laughing together remembering what's happened past three years. Not long after the tea is ready and they chats together with Sakuya. The other Jyuyushi is busy gathering foods at forest while Sasuke's sitting on the tree. As usual he pulls out his kendama and then playing it. He's trying to busy himself because he can't wait to see her again. About two hours later Sasuke notices someone is approaching the house. He feels that he ever saw this person, but who? His hair is yellow and shining bright. He's holding a double-edged sword and wears a red coat. Sasuke jumps down and then realizes that that person is Hotaru a.k.a Keikoku.

"Hotaru… You come here too?" Sasuke greets him.

"… Mmm… Who are you?"

"What…?! You forget about me…? I'm Sasuke."

"Ah… I remember now. Sasuke-kun from Sa… Sa…"

"Sanada Jyuyushi…" Sasuke's sweating knowing his stupidity.

"Ah… That's right… Is this the house?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh… Well, can I go inside?"

"Duh, yes of course! Yukimura's also there if you want to meet him."

"Meet Yukimura… For what?"

"Whatever. Just go inside." Sasuke tries his best to hold himself not being mad with this moron.

"Well then, I'm going inside Sa… Sa…"

"Sasuke!!!"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Then he goes inside the house while Sasuke is grumbling.

"Hiya, is that you Sasuke?" Sasuke turns his back and there stands his most annoying friend, Hidetada a.k.a Benitora and he is with Mahiro, Bontenmaru and Akari. Haku's there too woofing at his master. He notices that something has change and something's just stay the same. Benitora still wears his old clothes, a yellow one with the maroon stripes on his hips. As Mahiro, Sasuke is a little surprised with her wearing. Different from her black spider clothes back then now she wears a dark purple yukata and her hair is already tied up. She looks more… woman now. Bontenmaru still wears nothing on his top beside his large black coat. His hair cut short makes him much neater than before. Akari hasn't changed at all, still wearing a girl clothing. Haku is… Well, not change a much. But his fast moving tail indicated that he's so excited to see Sasuke again.

"Bakatora, Mahiro-san, Bon, Okuni-baa-chan, and Akari-baa-chan, welcome to our house." Sasuke greets them while they're approaching him. "And long time no see, Haku." He pats his head and Haku is woofing cheerfully, putting his wet tongue on his hand.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't call me 'baa-chan' that would make me feel old. Call me chan instead, okay?" Akari protests the way Sasuke addressed her (him). "Right, right." Okuni exclaimed her words.

"But you're already old, aren't you?"

"Okay. Everybody, listen up! The truth is when Sasuke-kun is sleeping he—" Akari intends to reveal one of his secrets that he had to tell her when she healed his wounds back then.

"Stop it! Okay, Akari-chan." Sasuke succeed to stop her bad habit.

"Ah, that's so nice Sasuke-kun! Happy birthday!" Akari ruffles his hair and Sasuke doesn't stop her. He doesn't want her to reveal his secret again.

"By the way, happy birthday, Sasuke-kun! Hope your adorable face helps you get a lot of chicks." Okuni greets him and Sasuke is only blushing slightly.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" Mahiro smiles to him. "Thanks, Mahiro-san."

"Well, Sasuke, happy birthday! You sure have grown up, you're a bit taller now. Ne, Sasuke, tell me. Do you have a girlfriend already? I had one when I was around your age, you know." Benitora asks the most irritating question for him.

"Shut up, Bakatora. That's none of your business."

"Arara… Judging from your respond I take it you already have one. Who's it Sasuke? Is she someone that we know?" as usual Benitora is whacking the hell out of him.

"I said shut up. Just go inside, baka. Kyoshiro, Sakuya-san, and Hotaru are already inside."

"Tsk, kiddo. Your lack of manners isn't decreasing even a bit."

"Kiddo…? I'm already 16. I see that your lack of intelligence isn't decreasing too!"

"What?!"

"Hidetada-sama, he was just teasing you. He didn't mean that." Mahiro tries his best to hold his master's anger.

"Hahaha… You two didn't change at all after all this time. By the way Sasuke, happy birthday to you. Hope your manners change in no time and get a girl, seriously. Okay?" Bontenmaru couldn't stand not to laugh after seeing their friendship is still the same even though Sanada and Tokugawa can start war anytime. "Thanks, Bon. I will." Sasuke replies him with a nod.

"Well, let's get inside, I want to see Hotaru again. It's been a while since I last saw him." Then Benitora, Mahiro, Akari, Okuni, and Bontenmaru step inside the house. Sasuke climbs up the tree again and lays his head on the branch. "Tokito… When will you come…?"

About 2 hours later the house seems so alive. Laughter, screams, and many noisy sounds elicits from there. From Akari that mad with Hotaru's stupidity, Bon that tries to hold her, Hotaru keeps on doing stupid things, Yukimura teases Benitora with help from Kyoshirou and Okuni, and Sakuya with Mahiro is laughing non-stop seeing their behavior. Only Sasuke that looked gloomy on his day. The crowd becomes even more alive when Shinlei and YuAn join the party at afternoon. The sun is setting now and there are only 4 people who haven't showed up yet. Onime no Kyo, Yuya, Akira, and Tokito.

From his far sight, Sasuke can see a tall figure, holding a long sword is coming at his way. He is accompanied by a girl, a blonde one with hazel green tinted eyes. "That must be Onime no Kyo and Yuya-nee-chan. They're so late… But that must be because Onime no Kyo who sleeps all day…" Then he jumps down and hissing to himself "Tokito, aren't you coming this day?" he sighs heavily and approaches them.

"Sasuke-kun! Long time no see! How are you?" Yuya hugs him and then ruffles his hair.

"I-I'm fine, nee-chan. What about you?" Sasuke is blushing slightly after being hugged by her. Well, it's not everyday for him being hugged by a girl.

"We're great Sasuke-kun! Oh yeah, happy birthday! I wish all of your dreams will come true soon!" Yuya shakes his hand and them smiling.

"Thank you, nee-chan. I… I hope so." Sasuke feels a little strike on his feeling when he heard 'dreams will come true'. Tokito isn't here! There's no way his wish will come true if she doesn't come.

"Sasuke, happy birthday." Kyo greets him still with a flat face. Afterall this is his usual face so that's okay…

"Thanks… Why don't you two come inside? It's already night here and the party will be held soon. Everyone's here except…" Sasuke cuts off his own words.

"Except…?" Yuya asks curiously.

"Except Akira and Tokito…"

"Akira isn't here yet? Well, that's strange because he said that he would come here." Kyo speaks to himself.

"What…? Is that true? When?" Sasuke sees a glimmer of hope there.

"This afternoon just before we departed from our home. He said that he'd come here but might be a little late."

"Was Tokito with him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Err… Just curious. She's always with him all this time, right? So I think it's weird if she's not with him, that's all." Sasuke lies to them, he doesn't want everybody knows what's going on between them.

"Hmm… That's right. By the way we're going into the house. How about you, Sasuke-kun?" Yuya asks him with a smile.

"I'm just going to stay outside. There are still two guests left to arrive here."

"Okay. Just try to stay warm, Sasuke-kun. The snow is falling already."

"I will, nee-chan. Thank you."

Then Yuya and her husband enter the Sanada house. Sasuke climbs the tree again and then sits down on the branch. The weather is cold and almost freezing, but he decides to stay outside. He still believes that she will come. Not long after, a man and a girl beside him appear not far from the tree. Sasuke notices that and soon he recognizes them as Akira and his beloved one, Tokito. Sasuke almost jumps about 10 feet high if it's possible. He's so glad and relieved of their arrival, especially Tokito of course. He jumps down and then runs toward their direction. Surprisingly, Tokito also runs toward his direction and then hugs him tightly before he does. Sasuke is blushing receiving that greet.


	13. Just One Kiss

**Chapter 13 It's Just a Kiss**

"T-Tokito! Stop it! What if someone sees us?"

"Do you see anyone here?" Tokito smiles and then kisses him. Sasuke can't help it but kisses her back. After a brief kiss, Tokito pulls back her head then looking into his eyes.

"Sasuke, happy birthday! And whoa, you're cuter than before and you're damn hot now!" Sasuke feels his cheeks are burning and turn into red. He feels embarrassed but also happy with those words.

"Oh, shut up… I'm not like you who can't grow up at all. I mean, look at your—" Sasuke stops his words when he notices something different with her. Her hair is still short and her face is still the same with those beautiful eyes. But she wears a different clothing now. Instead of wearing kimono and short, she wears a purple yukata. Oh my God! She looks… Well, a 100% more girly now. Sasuke is stoned, he can't believe it. Is she really Tokito??? Looking at Sasuke's astonished expression, Tokito chuckles a bit.

"Is it that surprising that I'm wearing this? What do you think?"

"Well, you… you looked so gorgeous… What made you wearing this instead of your old one?"

"We can talk about it later… Anyway, can we get inside already? It's already cold here." She smiles to him and then grabs his arm. Sasuke is absolutely happy with this kind of moment. Oh God... If only this moment will last forever.

"Looks like you both are forgetting about me. Sasuke-kun, I'm your guest too if I'm not mistaken." Akira that has been, well, ignored finally expresses his discontented.

"Ah, I'm sorry Akira. I forget about you. Please come in, everyone's already inside including Onime no Kyo for your information."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. Oh yeah, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Akira."

Then the three of them enters the Sanada house. Inside you can see that it's a total mess. Bottles of Sake are everywhere and the scent of it is filling the air. Benitora, Yukimura, Bontenmaru, Akari and Kyoshiro are so drunk. Okuni, Yuya, Mahiro, and Sakuya are still chatting and luckily they prefer tea than sake. Hotaru, Yu An, and Shinlei are busy playing shogi. And as usual Onime no Kyo just sits there and sipping his sake. When Yukimura sees their presence, he greets them accordingly.

"Welcome, Akira-san, Sasuke, and Tokito-san… *Hick*"

"Well, well, look who's coming… Akira! Where have you been all this years??" Akari scolds him and then pulls his hair.

"Stop it, Akari! You're as mean as ever. I've been traveling over, that's all."

"Ah… I don't think so, Akira … And tell me, who's that girl? She's pretty cute and *hick* so damn hot." Benitora is drunk but his sense of recognizing a cute girl is still sharp as ever.

"Bakatora. She's Tokito, daughter of Fubuki." Sasuke replies quickly.

"Oh wow… I used to think that she's a boyish one. Rumor said that you're with Akira all this time, Tokito-chan. So tell me, are you dating with him or what? *hick*"

"Of course not, Bakatora. I'm not interested on that yet. Beside, instead of me she's going out with Sasuke." Akira tells the folks something that Sasuke doesn't want to bring up even a bit. And hearing that statement, Sasuke and Tokito are both glaring to him meanwhile everybody stops their activity and staring to those two with a heavy silent. Knowing that this isn't good and he will receive a massive tease, Sasuke opens his mouth to straighten the truth, or setting up a lie.

"What are you talking about, Akira? I'm not going out with her." Sasuke steps his foot on Akira's, signing him to shut his mouth.

"Yes you are, Sasuke-kun. In fact you're kissing with her before entering this house."

"WHAT?" The girls on that room except Tokito scream together hearing that.

"Oh, wow, Sasuke… You sure are growing up…" Benitora responds with a grin.

"I'm envying you, Sasuke-kun. You have done your first kiss even before your age is 16!" Akari sends him into a blushing state. And then everyone on that room keeps on teasing him and her a lot. Sasuke can't do anything, or even say a word to face this, thanks to Akira's big mouth. He knows that any word that comes out from his mouth will be responded by an even huger tease. Sadly, his master is also teasing him. More like enjoying it a lot.

"That's enough! It's a lie! I didn't kiss her!" Sasuke finally can't hold himself and shout. But as he's been predicted nobody believes that. They keep on teasing him no matter what.

"But Sasuke-kun, your cheeks are turning red. It's okay to have a girlfriend at 16, don't be so shy about that." Yuya then chuckles a bit.

"Nee-chan! Haven't I told you that I'm not his boyfriend?!"

"Well, if you're not his boyfriend, then why were you kissing her? Was it merely a greet? If so, then I want one too now. C'mon, kiss me! Hahahaha…." Akari's drunk and her words are starting to disorder. Well, those words surprisingly are cornering him because not long after everyone on that room wants him to kiss Akari. The sake euphoria surely makes everyone drown on a crazy mind here. At least that's what Sasuke wants to think.

"Okay, okay. I admit that I was lying. She's my girlfriend. Happy now?" Sasuke finally at his limit, can't bother anymore of this pressure. His cheeks are blushing deep and somehow, Tokito also has a pink tint on her cheeks. Then the room is exploding with a massive laughter.

"Well, well, Sasuke, finally you've made your confession." Tora claps his hands and grins. So does Bontenmaru and Akari.

"Tokito-chan, have you given him a present? This is his birthday afterall." Okuni suddenly asks her a question. She startles a bit with that kind of question. That's right. She hasn't given him anything.

"Umm. No."

"Then you shall."

"Well, I was kind of lazy to think about stuff like that."

"Okay then, Tokito-chan. Why don't you give him a present right now?"

"How? I don't bring anything."

"Kiss him. On the mouth." Akari suddenly suggesting a crazy idea that makes Sasuke and Tokito both screaming "WHAT?"

"That's a great idea, Akari! What's wrong with that? You're officially a lover now, right?" Bontenmaru is surprisingly agreeing her.

"Have you lost your mind??? Forget it!" Sasuke might be resisted the previous pressure. But this time it's different. Kissing someone on the front of these people? Sounds illogical and crazy.

"C'mon, Sasuke… It's not that embarrassing to kiss your lover. Just to know that you're officially one now." Tora smirks to him. Well, a sly smirk.

"Hear, hear…" Hotaru is agreeing him.

"Sigh, what a troublesome request… If I were him I won't do that no matter what." Shinlei, as usual, always having a contrary argument with Hotaru.

"What a coward."

"Did you say something, Keikoku?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Yo, Tokito, It seems that your boyfriend is too shy. Why don't you make the first move?" Yu An's words only causing them into a more cornered situation.

"What?! You son of a…!" Tokito can't believe what she just heard. Why was Yu An also participating on this situation?

"Well, well, Sasuke-kun and Tokito-chan. You can't leave this room unless you two make that kiss." Akari is issuing a thread toward them.

"Ridiculous. We're leaving." Then Sasuke grabs her hand and then heading to the door. But Akira and Tora is standing there immediately.

"What the heck are you doing there? Get off!" Sasuke is surprised seeing them 'guarding' the door.

"No way through before you kiss her." Again, Tora smirks. "That's right. It's just a kiss afterall. What's the problem with that?" Akira unusually agrees with Tora.

Sasuke feels irritated but he doesn't want to cause a riot here. So he looks at Yukimura to ask for a plea. But he is just smiling to him. Surprisingly it is a happy smile. Sasuke can't believe this; even his own master is enjoying this too. He sighs heavily, he has no choice. He doesn't want to disrupt this euphoria just because of one kiss. Then he turns his head to Tokito, staring at her deeply, leans over to her and then pushes his lips to hers. Tokito is taken by surprise, she didn't expect him to actually kiss him right here right now. But honestly, she doesn't mind at all. She closes her eyes and then kisses him back. Everyone that went loud previously now silenced the moment he kisses her. After a brief moment, Sasuke releases her lips and then pulls his head back. Their faces are flushing all over.

"Happy now, everyone?" Sasuke breaks the silence.

"Oh. Wow. You actually made it, Sasuke." Tora is a bit startled with that kiss.

"Hahaha, yo Tokito, that scene just now was immediately erasing your arrogant image." Yu An grins widely seeing her in a flushing state that he never ever saw it before.

"That… That's so sweet…! Hope I can ever make it…" Akari finally responds after having her mouth opened in astonishment while Bontenmaru is still stoned about that.

"With who? Kyo's already having someone." Hotaru expresses his annoying statement.

"Shut up Hotaru! Do you want me to pull your hair again?!"

"That can't be happening. I'm having my hair cut short."

"Shut up, jerk! Come here!!!" then the room becomes loud again with the attempt of preventing her from killing Hotaru. Quietly Sasuke and Tokito walk away to the second floor, heading to Sasuke's own room.


	14. Apology

**Chapter 14 Apology**

"Ne, Sasuke, you sure are having a neat room for a boy." Tokito commented on his room that looked exactly as she said. In fact, Sasuke is a clean-type-person. He always cleaning his own room once a week, very different with the other male Jyuyushi that never give a damn about that.

"Oh shut up… It feels better having a clean room, doesn't it?" Sasuke then sits down near the window while Tokito still busy roaming his room. Maybe trying to search his 'secret chest'. After a while Tokito sits beside him and then leans his head over to his right shoulder. Then Sasuke rounding his right arm to her shoulder, bracing her and pulls her closer to his embrace. Tokito feels so warm and also happy with that.

"Sasuke…"

"Mmm…?"

"What made you finally decided to kiss me?"

"That? Well, I just didn't want to make a ruckus down there. So, I decided to meet their demand."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Tokito feels unsatisfied of his answer. She pushes him a bit then shifts away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nah, don't lie. Was my answer wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just know that the kiss was merely a forced one."

"Oh, come on Tokito… Don't be like that. If I didn't do that, then we're in a deep shit. You know me the best, Tokito. I'd love to kiss you anytime, but not in the front of so many eyes. I wouldn't do that if I didn't have to. "

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She pouts and then turns her head away. Her face looked annoyed.

Sasuke knows exactly that she dislikes his answer. So he intuitively leans forward and then kissing her lips. At first she ignores it but after he puts his tongue on her lips and caressing it gently, her prestige crumbles and opens her mouth. He roams over her mouth with his tongue and sometimes collides with hers then coaxing it to join him. After a not-so-brief passionate kiss, they parted reluctantly. They're out of breath.

"What was that for?" Tokito's still panting, trying to catch her breath.

"It was a proof that I'd love to kiss you anytime if there's nobody around."

"Yeah, right…" Then she turns her head away again. Sasuke finds it annoying when she's like this. So he decided to end this atmosphere by a, well, romantic solution.

Sasuke shifts his seat closer to her, pulls her chin to him, and then closing the distance between their faces. Tokito finds her cheeks are burnt when he is staring to her so close like that. Red blushes are starting to appear on her both cheeks.

"S-Sasuke, don't get too close like that. Your breath stinks."

"Really…?" Sasuke leans his mouth to her ear.

"Tokito, I'm sorry if my answer was wrong. Now please accept my apology…" she can feel his breathing there and it gives her a tingle sensation.

"What do you mean…?"

Quickly, Sasuke put his lips once again on hers; kissing her again passionately and then not long after his lips are travelling down from her mouth, shifting into her neck. He kisses and sometimes sucks the soft and white flesh of her there. She jumps a bit when receiving these new sensations on her neck. It actually arouse her passion, she can feel butterflies are dancing below her stomach. A fiery liquid is starting to flow down there. She lets out a couple of moans but reduced due to her panting. The tingle sensations of kissing and sucking activity are really giving her a stiff breathing.

Then Sasuke starts to activate his both hands. His left hand is touching her left breast gently, cupping it and draws a lazy circle around it sometimes. Looks like he knows how to tease now. Receiving this kind of teasing, she growls and then moves her left arm to get rid off his hand. But his right arm quickly grabs it and then holds it down. Slowly but sure, Sasuke starts to rub and squeeze it. It is getting faster actually, making the butterflies below her stomach are getting more unrest. Her left arm that holds her limp body from dropping to the ground crumbles. She lets go of her arm, making her pushed down to the ground with Sasuke on top. Getting a more benefit position to launch his attack, he slips down his hand below her upper yukata and then searching for her flesh there. When he finds one, he rubs it up and down then squeezes it gently. She can only moan and growl receiving these sensations again. Knowing that her sounds are getting louder, Sasuke quickly climbs up and then claims her mouth again to reduce her moan. He doesn't want everyone down there hear it. That'll be attracting them to come here for sure.

He puts his left arm to her bottom, caressing it and then gently applying some squeezes there. Not long after, he travels again to her thigh. He slips into the fabric and then rubbing it slowly, tasting the contour, caressing it up and down from her inner thigh to her leg continually. She can't hold her moan any longer, this new sensation on her inner thigh, one of the sensitive parts of her is really unable to bear. Her body starts to shudder violently. It feels so good that she wants him to do more and more there on her lower part. Sasuke finds it difficult to reduce the moan, so he just shifts his mouth to her breast. He gives up to shut her mouth. "Well, whether they will hear it or not, I don't care anymore."

His mouth now starts ravishing her breast. Using his right hand he shears the fabric of her upper clothing then leaving her topless. Seeing her naked breasts once again, Sasuke's lust wakes up again. He puts his tongue on her left breast and licks it slowly. And then he makes a rounding trail of licks around her nipple, teasing it to arouse her passion more. Tokito finds it difficult not to shudder receiving this kind of teasing. She growls and then rubbing his hair gently, pleading him to do what she wants. Knowing her attitude, he immediately closes his mouth on her nipple, licking it and then sucking it again and again. Again, she shudders violently and then lets out a loud moan. Noticing that it's a really loud one he reflexes to shut her mouth with his finger. But not long after, he feels his fingers are swallowed by her mouth. She pours her saliva there and then sucking it as if it is his lower part that she used to.

After feeling enough of ravishing her upper part, he shifts down to her lower part and then unties her clothing there. Now, Tokito is wearing nothing except the underwear that Sasuke wasn't shearing it—yet. The scene of such delicate and soft flesh of her thigh and her lower part that still being uncovered really tingles his lower part. He feels that part is becoming big and he feels stuffy down there. But he decided not to shear his own clothing yet. Hey, this is still foreplay, isn't it?

Slowly, Sasuke uses his both hands to pulls off the underwear. Tokito lifts her hip up a bit to help him. Now, the most ravishing of her body parts is exposed. She quivers a bit feeling a bellow of wind is touching her part down there. She never getting used to this sensation. Sasuke slowly inserts one of his fingers there and then pumping it slowly. Once again, she feels the electricity bolt flowing from there to her entire body. She shudders even more violent than before. She gasps a bit then lets out a couple of moans everytime he pumps his finger there. Sasuke quickly adds his second finger to her opening down there. He can feel a liquid is starting to pour on his both finger. The pumping activity is sped up until she feels she can't hold the burst any longer. She pants irregularly and lets out more moans everytime his fingers are sliding there. When her release is about to come, he suddenly stops and puts out his finger. She can't understand that but she uses that lag time to catch her breath. Her face is blushing red deeply.

"S-Sasuke… Why did you stop…?"

"Hehehe, don't think that I'd let you come that fast."

"C'mon, Sasuke... That's really annoying… I'm so close to that ecstasy…"

"Uh-huh. But I'll let you taste the other way than just sliding my fingers there."

"How…?"

"Just feel it. Oh yeah. And if you can, please don't be too loud okay? This will make you fly up higher than before."

"What do you mean…?"

Sasuke doesn't answer her question, he just leans over to her lower part again. Tokito lays down her head once again to the ground, clueless of what he might be doing. Then she feels he stretches her opening down there using his hand. "Oh my god… What's he going to do?" After a brief silence, she feels a warm and wet thing is touching her lower part. She jumps a bit receiving this new sensation. Curious, she lifts her head up a bit and takes a peek to her lower part. Her eyes widened when she sees Sasuke is licking her down there. "What… Sasuke, what are—Gah…" She can't continue her words. Not because something is choking her or what, but she can feel the licks is going faster and faster. And that sensation of being ravished by his tongue is felt at least three times greater than the pumping using his fingers. "Oh god… Sasuke… Ah…" Her pants become more louder than before and this time, her mouth is speaking clueless, as if lost in ecstasy. Sasuke ravished her lower part as if kissing with her mouth. He roams the opening using his tongue, licking the flesh walls, and sometimes sucking it softly. Her body shudders violently, her breathing is replaced by panting, a loud one. Her mouth lets out moans and clueless words continually. She feels she can't hold this any longer. Those attacks on her lower part make the burst even faster to occur.

Not long after, in fact a really brief moment her body arcs up, screaming his name pretty loud and then bursting her liquid into his mouth down there. After that she lays down again, looking tired and somehow satisfied. She tries to catch her breath and relaxing herself. Strangely, she can still feel his tongue down there is licking, looks like he doesn't want to lose every drop of that liquid that she just produced. Then he lifts up his head again, still with his wet mouth.


	15. Becoming One

**Chapter 15 Becoming One**

"S-Sasuke, you… You said that you didn't want to consume something that the body was already disposed…"

"That's right, I was saying that. But I don't recall I was saying I wouldn't consume something that my beloved one's body was already disposed."

"Okay, Sasuke… Whatever…" She still can't catch her breath, panting endlessly.

"So, am I forgiven now?" He grins to her widely after giving her credit to breath.

"No…" she finally can manage her breathing and then sits up.

"What…? But, you know, I already gave you my apology."

"I won't forgive you unless you feel this." She stares to him with a wicked sight.

"Feel what—hey!" suddenly she pushes him down and rapidly ravishes his mouth. She sucks it and then caressing his lips aggressively. When he opens his mouth, immediately she coaxes his tongue and then playing a claiming game. It's not hard to claim his tongue that in fact he's still in surprise. She sucks it hardly and then pours her saliva there. Receiving this aggressive kiss, Sasuke tries his best to match her tongue. While her mouth is busy playing up there, her hand starts to caress his lower part that went asleep. His eyes widened when he feels her touch down there but he doesn't intend to stop her. It's her turn anyway. Her hand rubs it gently up and down, sometimes squeezing it through his short's fabric.

Not long after she slips her hand under his short, searching for a closer contact to his lower part. When she finds it, she caresses it again aggressively. Receiving this contact, unconsciously Sasuke lets out a moan from her mouth, but reduced due to the kiss they're making. Slowly, she lifts her hand again from his short and then shearing his upper clothing helped by her other hand. And then after he's going topless, she rubs his chest gently and moves to his stomach, making a tingle sensation to him. He can feel his lower part is arising again. After a long moment of passionate kiss, she releases his mouth and then slowly pulling off his short. Now Sasuke is naked with nothing but his underwear. Tokito slowly shifts his mouth to her lower part. Exhaling the air and then kissing it through the fabric. Sasuke growls and she loves it. Now it's her turn to play with his lower part.

Gently she removes his underwear that exposes his already big and hard lower part. She chuckles a bit seeing the size. She starts by licking the tip of it and laces her left hand on it. She licks it as if it is an ice cream and she also pours her saliva there. Sasuke can't say a word beside his trembling body and his breath that starts speeding up. Not long after the licks, she swallows it using her entire mouth, and then pumping it hard up and down. Her left hand starts to pump too, but gently. Meanwhile her right hand finds an interesting area. She squeezes and rubs his balls below it. Sasuke yelps and gasps receiving those activities. His hands scratch the ground, trying his best to resist the release as long as possible. He wants to enjoy this moment longer. Then her tongue starts to lick it up and down from the tip to his ball and sometimes sucking along the way. Her hand keeps on pumping while her tongue is traveling throughout his lower part. She pours an even more saliva there that makes his part wet, making it easier to be licked and pumped.

Then when he feels that his release is about to come, he signs her to stop by putting her hands off and then lifting her head using his hand.

"But Sasuke, I'm not done yet!" She grumbles after getting interrupted.

"So do I. Now, do you want to do more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see… We're both are virgin…If you want to do more too, we'll lose it. But I don't have any objections to lose it here…"

"Wait, you mean that we'll…"

"Yes, Tokito. But it's up to you to release it or not. If you aren't ready yet that's okay."

She thinks for a brief moment and then smiling to him.

"Let's do it."

"Are you sure? Virginity is important to girl, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure. I won't have any objections too if I release it to someone that I really love."

Sasuke smiles and then he hugs her tightly. She hugs him back and then they're both releasing their hug. She lays her body down once again, meanwhile Sasuke is straddling her above. He guides his lower part to hers and then puts it slowly from the tip. People said that it would be hurt for the first time, so she just closes her eyes and bites the tip of her bottom lip. "Sasuke, please do it gently…" she pleas him to do it slowly. "Okay… Here we go…" then he thrusts it an inch by an inch deeper into her lower part. She slips out a startled cry when she feels him down there. Getting deeper and deeper, Sasuke honestly is impatience so he stops for a brief, letting her lower part to stretch, adjusting the size of him because it's completely different from his two fingers back then. Then he starts pumping even though it's not completely getting into her. Tokito's cry of hurt slowly transforms into a moan, looks like she's starting to enjoy this. Knowing that she has adjusted to it, he thrusts her deeply in a flash and then he can feel that he's just penetrating a layer. It causes her to startle then lets out a loud cry. "Th-That hurt, Sasuke… You said that you'd do it gently…" panting, her lower part tries to adjust his size again deep there. "I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer." Sasuke stops too for a while, giving her credit to get used to it.

After a brief moment, Tokito's breathing is becoming normal, so he decides to start it. He pumps it inside and outside continually, scratching her wall down there and giving her a quadruple greater sensation from his licking activity back then. Everytime he pumps it inside she lets out a moan. She's starting to feel the dance of butterflies down there again, her warm liquid is produced down there, lubricating his lower part and making it easier for him to pumps. As for Sasuke, he feels an unexplainable sensation going on throughout his body. The sensation of scraping her part down there is quadruple times better than her pumping and licking activities. He can feel that the burst is going to occur again so he manages to keep it on hold as long as possible.

Then after several slow pumping, he is suddenly speeding up. He can feel that the release is coming closer but he wants to feel the sensation of this scraping more and more. Unconsciously he moans too everytime he thrusts it deeper into her. Tokito also realizes that her release is about to occur soon but she tries her best to hold it. The pumping activity that scratches her lower part is too good to be ended. Their lets out pants and moans together and it heard harmonically. They're really lost at lust; do not think of what's going to happen if anyone heard them from down there.

Not long after he speeds it up to the max, he can't hold it any longer. "T-Tokito, I'm about to come… is-is it okay if I release it here?" panting and flying, he tries his best to hold it a little bit longer to ask her a permission. "M-Me too Sasuke… J-Just do it, it's okay…" Granting her permission, he pumps again several times as fast as he can and then he lets out a loud cry, releasing his liquid deep there. So does Tokito, feeling his pumps is fasten, she can't hold it anymore. Her body arches and then lets out a cry along with her liquid too, lubricating his throbbing stick. Panting and tired, Sasuke droops down his body and then hugging her. They're covered in sweat, panting, and have deep blushing on their both cheeks. For a brief moment they are silenced, trying to manage their own breathing.


	16. Secret Feeling

**Chapter 16 Secret Feeling**

"Tokito…" Sasuke breaks the silence after his breathing is coming back to normal.

"Uh-huh…"

"That was… That was really great… I never thought that it would taste so good like that."

"Uh-huh…"

"Hey, say something… Don't just 'uh-huh' me."

"I… I'm very tired Sasuke, I'm sorry…"

"That's okay… I feel exhausted too…" then they're silenced once again. Slowly she regains her strength to breath properly again.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"You're heavy…"

"Oops, I'm sorry…" then he rolls over to her side and staring to her again.

"I found it great too."

"Really? I was scared that I might have hurt you when I did it recklessly."

"No, it felt hurt at first. But when I was getting used to it, it became so damn great."

"Oh yeah…? No wonder Yukimura likes to do it…"

"By the way, Sasuke, where did you get that idea to do that far?

"Uhm… Well, I got that from Yukimura…."

"You… What? You're learning about sex from him?" she chuckles a bit.

"Y-Yeah. What's so funny about that?"

"How?"

"How..?"

"How did you learn it from him?"

"I…" Sasuke silenced for a moment. His memory travels back to three months ago…

On one fine day when the sun was shining brightly, Sasuke came personally to his master's room. He slid the door cautiously, still unsure of his reason to meet his master. There, Yukimura was sipping his sake and only God knows how many he had drunk including that one. Half-drunk, he turned his direction to the door and found his youngest Jyuyushi was standing there.

"Sasuke, haven't I told you to knock first before entering someone's room? What if I was still undressed?" He chuckled a bit; a teasing smile appeared on his face.

"That wouldn't change anything if you're still undressed, you're no female." He was annoyed with his master's trivial joke.

"Still with your bad sense of humor." he giggled and then continued, "What makes you coming here at the first place, Sasuke?"

"Uhm… Well… I want to talk to you if you don't mind or aren't busy."

"Let's see… I'm just drinking sake right now. You can't call it busy, can you? And I wouldn't mind at all having a talk with my friend." he smiled, a gentle smile that Sasuke adored the most from his master.

"Okay… Uhm… Yukimura, I… Err…" Sasuke bit his bottom lip, hesitated to utter his words. Yukimura smiled again, "What, Sasuke?"

"Since she had left me, I've been feeling lost of her. Everytime I was idling and doing nothing, her image was haunting me… Is it a love or lust that made me keep thinking of her? " he paused a while, seeing his master's reaction when he opened this topic.

"Tokito, I presume." He put his sake aside and then stood up. Rubbing his own black and straight hair, he turned his head to the window.

"Let me ask you a question. Which part of her that you're missing the most?"

"Everything."

"Explain it."

"I miss all the fun that we had together. Like when we're sharing our feeling and talking nowhere off the topics. Though the conversation might be looked insignificant but it's fun. Then by just being close with her, it made me comfort and warm. Her presence is like an angel to me. Her face, her eyes, her smile… It's simply too good to be forgotten…" he smiled to himself, her image once again haunting him.

"That's good Sasuke. That means you really love her." Yukimura turned his head again to him.

"But, that's not all. I also miss… well… having… having a sex with her… Is this okay, Yukimura? Isn't it a lust and not a love?" Sasuke threw away his sight to the floor, feeling embarrassed to talk about this and also disgusted to himself. Yukimura did not startle as he might be guessing. Instead he walked closer to him and then held his chin up, making his eyes met with him.

"Sasuke, it's okay if you're missing it. We're human afterall, we all have a sex desire and it couldn't be avoided or erased. And love sometimes needs a lust, very different from the lust that never needs a love." He smiled, feeling a little funny realizing that Sasuke would eventually ask about this. Sasuke never talked about his problem, so this might be bothering him heavily that he couldn't bear it but sharing it with someone. Meanwhile Sasuke startled a bit, feeling strange of what he just heard. Love needs lust?

"Why does love need lust? Isn't it enough to love someone without a lust?"

"Lust is an expression of a passion. A passion of having someone completely. But if you want to have someone completely without loving her first, knowing her well, finding it comfort around her, that'll be a mere lust. So, if you've loved someone and then you want to own her completely, that's just fine. But don't do it extremely, or it'll turn into possessiveness and that's bad."

Sasuke's eyes widened in confuse receiving that explanation. He didn't know that love had such complicated things.

"Possessive…?"

"Yes, possessive. You'd want her badly; never want her to leave your side and dominating her completely. That's bad because you'd only made her a prisoner of her own world." He explained it still with his hand holding Sasuke's chin up. He could notice that Yukimura's eyes were narrowed and becoming dark but he decided not to bring it up.

"Owh… So it's turn out to be like that… Thanks Yukimura for your explanation." He smiled brightly. "You're welcome, Sasuke… Is there anything else?" he released his chin and cupped his cheek. Sasuke didn't like the last treatment so he tipped it with his left hand. "I think it's enough for now. Now if you don't mind I'd go to the trees."

"Oh sure, go ahead… Just be careful while you're sleeping, okay?" Yukimura smiled and then patted his shoulder.

"Be careful…? Be careful of what?"

"From getting fallen of course…"

"Like I ever."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay. I'm leaving now… Oh yeah! One more thing, Yukimura..."

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke silenced briefly. Honestly, he was unsure to ask this to him but he couldn't find anyone that had enough experience about this so he sighed a little and then uttering his question.

"Err, is it okay for me at my age right now to… to have a real sex with someone?" Sasuke flushed after asking this.

"Whoa, Sasuke… Haven't you done it at the waterfall back then?" Yukimura exactly liked this kind of topic as he grinned to his deep-red tinted face.

"Well, that wasn't a real one, like you did it a hundred times…"

"Oh that… hmm… What's your age this year?"

"16…"

"It is… It is completely okay Sasuke. Why not? I mean, my first time was around yours too."

"Really…?" his eyes widened at surprise. If that's the case then it would be alright for him to do more next time he made it with her, wouldn't it?

"Yes, Sasuke… Ah I know… It's about her, isn't it?" Yukimura having a teasing smile on his face and Sasuke didn't like that.

"W-Who…? I'm just curious that's all." He tried to hide his flushing face.

"Tokito, right? Hehehe… Sasuke, let me tell you something. Though her appearance is around 17 or so, she had already matured long ago. So, it's okay to have a real sex with her. She'd be ready mentally or physically." Yukimura, as if a mentalist could read everything on his mind. Sasuke startled, he's already answered all of his questions. Somehow, he felt grateful that he had asked a right person.

"Whatever Yukimura… Anyway thanks for the answer." Then he hopped to the windowpane, intended to leave his room.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

"What is it? I need to sleep… You know that last night I was almost not having a sleep at all, thanks to your diplomatic guest that drinking sake a lot, drunk, and then laughing all night long. For your information, I was almost getting down and killed him."

"Aiya, I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't know that he'd stay until that late…"

"Let bygone be bygone. Back to the topic, what's up?"

"Oh yeah, that's right… Well Sasuke, if you need any information about how to do it correctly and satisfying for the both of you, I can explain it for you."

"Do what?"

"A real sex."

Feeling clueless about this stuff, he decided that it's worth it to hear. He hopped back again to his room. "Okay, I'll listen to it."

"Just like my expectation. Okay, firstly…" then Yukimura explained anything about how to do it correctly and satisfying. Started by foreplay, into the 'game', and then cooling down. Yukimura explained it in detail, sharing his own experience of playing this all this time. Sasuke found it interesting and actually was listening to it until he's fallen asleep on Yukimura's room. Yukimura gently covered him with a blanket and then smiling. "Kids sure are growing fast each day…"

_**[This was what happened afterward that Sasuke didn't know]**_

"But still, Sasuke… If only you knew my feeling…" he sighed heavily as he watched him slept. "My feeling to have you completely… I know I shouldn't have this feeling but I can't help it…" he caressed his hair gently and then his cheek. Then downed to his neck, caressing a soft flesh there. When his hand started to travel more, he decided to stop. He gritted his teeth, trying to resist his will. Once he started it, he's afraid he couldn't stop. His room was half dark now, only enlighten by a candle because the moon's already coming. A light breeze flew through his room as if it understands his feeling and tried to comfort him. Yukimura inhaled it deeply trying to get off the fog on his mind. A fog of lust. Since these past years, Yukimura secretly had been having affection toward him. Not a normal affection like he had with Kosuke, Saizo, or the other though. But an affection like he had with the opposite gender and he wanted him badly to be by his side.

"You always have a special place in my heart, Sasuke. Always. But I don't want you to become a prisoner of your own world. I know that you're not feeling the same and I don't want to be that selfish." His eyes were staring to him with a sad expression. But then he smiled gently.

"I'm glad that you've finally found your special one… and it's okay though it's not me…" he laid down his body beside him, staring at his sleeping face. Once again he rubbed his hair gently. "Well, I could never say this when you're not sleeping. So…" Yukimura leaned his mouth to his ear and then hissed, "I love you, Sasuke…"


	17. Under The Moon

**Chapter 17 Under The Moon**

"I asked him about that." Sasuke finally stops from his overture.

"Really…? That Yukimura must be having a lot of experience."

"More than what you could ever imagine."

Then Sasuke remembers something that he wanted to ask since the first time she came.

"Oh yeah, Tokito. What happened to your old clothes?"

"That one? Well, I've already disposed it. Those clothes only reminded me of my past and I didn't want that. So when I asked Akira to choose a pro—"

"Wait. You asked who?" his eyes narrowed in suspicious.

"Akira. What's wrong?"

"Oh, no… Nothing…"

"Could you stop being jealous about him? I swear that I never did anything with him."

"I'm not jealous, just curious. Let's get back to the story."

"So I asked him to choose proper clothes that fitted into me and then he bought me that purple yukata. He said that it matched perfectly with me."

"It is, honestly. You're a 100% more gorgeous than before… Though your behavior not." He grinned, starting to tease her.

"What do you mean?"

"No, no… just a random thing that came out… By the way, you said that Akira was buying that yukata for you?"

"Yes he was. Why?"

"Nothing… But really, that Akira bought you a yukata? Didn't he despise you for following him around?"

"No he didn't… Well, he used to, but…" Tokito pauses a bit. Now it's her mind turn to travel back the time.

It was shortly after Akira left her in the forest. She kept on following him though Akira never turned his face to her. If that was happening, it'd be only when he unleashed his anger and told her to stop. But, as everyone knew, Tokito was a stubborn girl. Akira never stopped walking and though her heart was trying to be strong and struggling, her body couldn't follow it.

On one shiny day, Akira was walking on the desert and she's still following him. Akira himself didn't know where his feet would carry him, but he'd keep on traveling. In fact he's enjoying it. On the way he could see many people with different faces and customs. Helping people if he could and if he wanted, of course. If there's only one thing that he despised from this journey, it was her. Tokito. Akira didn't ever want to see her face again; it'd be only weakening him with the possessive fog that engulfing his mind. He always turned to her with a scowl and told her to stay away. But deep down he also appreciated her attempt to keep on following him even though it's a desert and when it reached the peak of its heat it's enough to boil an egg, like this day. Akira didn't let it bother him too much, though. He's an ice-element wielder afterall, so he's able to lower his own temperature as low as he wanted.

But not with Tokito. Though she had a large coat, her body was still suffering from heat, thirst, and tired. Her vision was starting to blur, but Akira was still on her sight so that's okay. At least that's what she thought. She walked slowly and sometimes put her hand on her temple to wash away the sweats. Not long after, about an hour of walking, she's starting to feel dizzy because the ray was stinging her head harshly. Her head was heavy; he only lifted her head sometimes just to see that Akira was still there. But most of her time she only looked down to follow the trail of his feet. After 2 hours, she couldn't stand it but fall, holding her body with her legs and hands, her dizzy was getting worse. Fireflies were dancing on her vision. Her back was suffering from the heat and it burnt like hell. Sweats were dropping from her face to the sand. And then her strength vanished. She let go of her hand and legs to completely lie down on the sand. Then she flipped her body facing the ray, still with the fireflies on her vision. "I… I can't make it any longer… I think this is the end…" her head was getting heavier and her consciousness was starting to crumble. She closed her eyes and then vaguely on her mind she could see the image of her father Fubuki, her mother Hitoki, her uncle Muramasa, and Hishigi. She's so happy to see them again and ran toward them. "Father! Mother!"

But surprisingly, Fubuki stood up, frowned with sad and said, "Tokito, this isn't your time yet. You still have a lot to learn and see." Tokito stopped.

"But, I can't stand it anymore, father. I'm so tired, and it's more comfortable here with you all!"

"Yes you can, my dear. Where is your will power? You said that you would chase him. You've promised to yourself. Then do it. I always know that you're a strong girl and never gave up whatever happened." Her mother was smiling sadly to her.

"But I can't do it right now. I want to rest now, I'm tired and suffering… Please let me sleep on your lap like I used to do." Her tear was starting to fall, remembering the time when she was still with her mom and dad, happy and being spoiled.

"If you're going to rest here, then you can't ever go back again. And we don't want that to happen, Tokito. You're still too young, still has a lot to do and learn." Muramasa frowned too with sadness.

"I don't care. As long as I'm having all of you here… Besides, no one care about me like you did." Muramasa frowned again and then sighed.

"That's not true, Tokito. Do you forget your promise to someone that you'd come back to his side someday?" Muramasa knocked her mind and it was startling her.

"Sa… Sasuke…?" she trembles remembering him. Yes, that's true, only him beside her long gone family that accepted her. Even Akira himself rejected her.

"You've promised him to come back, haven't you?" Hishigi finally talked to her.

Then she lifted her eyes, full of spirit and hope. She couldn't die here yet, someone's waiting for her, someone that loved her, someone that accepted her as who she was. "Thank you mom, dad, uncle, and Hishigi." She smiled and then vaguely they were vanishing from her sight. Fubuki, Hitoki, Muramasa, and Hishigi were smiling to her. "Remember, my dear. Wherever you are, whatever you do, we'll always be with you." Hitoki said her words to her only daughter. "Tokito, live your life. Be who you want to be, do want you want to do. Don't come here until then." Muramasa gave her a warning, a warning to keep her alive, to give her a new spirit. Tokito then waved her hand and just before they disappeared from her mind, vaguely Tokito read Fubuki's lips that were saying, "I love you, my daughter." Then everything faded into black…

"Tokito!" vaguely Tokito could hear someone's calling her name then she felt she was lifted and brought to somewhere that she didn't know and didn't care, she's too tired to even open her eyes. So she just closed it and then fell asleep.

She opened her eyes and found herself was being lying on the sand, covered with her large coat. Fire was blazing in the front of her. Oh, it's already night here and she was still on the desert. Beside her there was a coat too, smaller than her. She's wondering whose coat that was. She sat down and then rubbed her eyes, yawning as she stood up. She turned her head to all direction to find her savior but she's all alone there. She lifted her head and then stared to the sky. A big pale moon was there, and it was a full moon. "How beautiful…" she murmured quietly. A cool breeze was flowing through her body as she walked slowly, trying to relax and enjoying this moment.

"Wake up already, eh?" a familiar sound was heard from her back. She turned her head and then Akira was there, not too far from the camp. He was standing below the clear blue sky with his blond hair waved slowly, following the current of the cool breeze. His hands were folding on his back.

"Akira…?"

"Uh-huh."

And then she looked down at the coat beside hers again. Oh yeah, he remembered now. It's Akira's coat. Then she looked up again to him and watched his expression. It's unreadable as usual. She couldn't understand why Akira finally decided to save her. Wasn't he always scowling at her and told her to get off? Was it because he's still loving her? Nah, she didn't think so. What kind of love that abandoning and scowling like that? She just couldn't figure it out and decided to ask him.

"Were you the one that brought me here?"

"Do you see anyone around here beside me?"

"No."

"You have already answered your question."

"But why?"

"You're knocked down on the middle of desert, lost your consciousness and hardly breathing. Your temperature is high and you're having a fever. What kind of human would ignore it and walk away?"

"It's not that…"

"So…?"

"Weren't you the one that always scowling and keep on telling me to get off? If I were about to die back then, then why didn't you let it be? Weren't you happy that I wouldn't follow you anymore? Were—"

"Stop right there. As I said before, I'm a human that have a feeling, empathy and sympathy. No matter what, I couldn't let someone, moreover a girl, lying dead on the ground." He kept on staring at the blue sky, didn't change his unreadable expression. Tokito frowned and confused with his answer. Was it merely sympathy? She walked quietly to his place where he's standing then sat down. A deep silence was engulfing them.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Akira broke the silence.

"Yeah… I always like moon, especially a full one since I was little."

"Why do you like it?"

"I don't know... I just like it… It's shiny, big, white… Just by staring at the moon, I can think clear of everything and feeling relax..."

"I see… So that's why your castle was called the moonlight palace…"

"Uh-huh… What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you say it's wonderful?"

"Because I think that the moon is always doing the greatest sacrifice but it never tired to do so, on and on every single day."

"I don't understand…"

"The moon always likes the sun but they can't ever be together. The sun is already choosing the earth. So when the sun meets the earth, the moon is always hiding. It never wanted to distract their meeting and all the moon could ever do is just watching them. Even when the night comes, the time for the sun and the earth to separate, the moon still can't be together with the sun. It sacrifices itself to be the connector between the sun and the earth. The sun still gives its light to the earth through the reflection of the moon. The moon makes sure that the sun and the earth will be always connected even though it hurts. But the moon never complained to do that every single day. If only I have my perseverance just like the moon…"

"What the…?" she didn't understand that even a bit.

"That's just what I thought, though...."

"I don't understand it all. Your explanation was a bit lame…"

"It's not lame. And I didn't expect you to understand it whatsoever."

She silenced for a brief. Honestly she's curious with his answer. What's the meaning of that imagery? The moon loved the sun, but the sun already had the earth… That means a one-sided love for the moon… And that's… Oh! Wait a minute! That means the moon is…

"Hey, Akira."

"Hm?" he still stood there, staring at the full moon.

"Are you the moon?" straightly Tokito asked that question. Akira smiled, but his sight still locked to the moon up there.

"Why did you come to that conclusion?"

"You loved me, well, you used to, but I didn't love you back because I had already chosen Sasuke. Correct?" her face came with a triumphant smile.

"Correct." Then he sighed, a deep sigh.

"Why did you wish to have perseverance like the moon had?"

"Because… Nah, I don't think we need to talk about it." Gently he turned away, heading to the camp. Akira decided not to talk about it because everytime he did, his heart ached. A pressure of denial still bruised deep down to his heart.

"Hey, Akira." Akira stopped and then without turning his back he said, "What is it? I'd like to sleep now."

"Do you still have that feeling toward me?" hesitantly, he turned his back. "What feeling?"

"Love, duh." Akira could see her hair was waving, following the breeze that flew through her hair. Her shiny hair was getting even brighter from the light of the moon. Oh, how beautiful it was, both the moon and her. Akira startled hearing that question but after a brief moment he finally answered her question.

"Yes. In fact I couldn't ever stop to, no matter how hard I try." Tokito suddenly stood up, turned her body gracefully and then saw him in the eyes.

"Then don't."

"What…? What do you mean?" Akira didn't understand it. Why was she forbidding him to stop loving her though it's futile?

"Maybe I can't return your love as a lover, but I can return your love as a friend, or as a sibling. Not a true sibling of course. Having one like you will be troublesome." She giggled a bit.

"Wha—"

"You always care about me, and I really appreciate it. Maybe I always recognize you as a rival, someone to be kicked in the ass. But from now, I don't mind if you want to take me as your friend, or your sibling, I don't care, it'll work the same way. With that way you can still protect me and care about me, don't you agree?" then she turned back again to the moon, folded her hands on her back, and then she continued her words.

"I never had a sibling on my entire life. For the first time, I didn't give a shit about that. But as time passed by, it's kinda lonely not having one. Yu An had his family, and it's really envying to know someone was care about you, waiting for you, worry for you, though it's not a lover or whatever, just a sibling bond. And you know what? I'm longing to have one." She tilted her head down, looking at the warm sand below her feet.

Akira was silenced; he rethought of what he just heard. He found it true that she was all alone. Her father was abandoning her, well, not until Kyo had knocked the hell out of him. She had to live her entire life as Taishirou having nothing but her pitiful guardians (Spade, Heart, Clover, and Club) as her friends. It's very similar to him, only when he had entered Shiseiten he had Bon and Akira that always, if not always, often cared about him. And it's not a love relationship. Well, yeah, it's a love he guessed. But it's a love in friendship and caring, not a love for having. So now maybe it's time for him to do the same to her. Having a gorgeous-looked sibling wasn't bad at all. So he smiled -not smirked- and walked toward her stance. He stood behind her.

"Well, I guess I can try to take you as my sibling… Just change your behavior, though. Having a foul-mouthed sibling like you will be a troublesome." She turned her face to him, her eyes were ablaze.

"What? It's my freedom to speak anything that I want to. Beside, Onime no Kyo has a foul mouth but you didn't say a shit when you're with him."

"For God sake, Tokito! You're a girl! Can't you act like a nice one for just a second?"

"Nah, why don't you just admit it that you're afraid to protest him? Little coward…" she giggled a bit and it pissed Akira off.

"I don't scare of him! He's a man and he's adult. It's a common for a man to be foul-mouthed. But look at yourself. You're a girl and not yet a woman. Foul-mouthed isn't a proper behavior for you."

"So what? Afterall no one ever protested me before but you. You're just over-thinking about everything. Try to give your blockheaded head a credit. And—"

"Because I do care about you, Tokito. Always."

His last sentence actually stopped her jabbering. She didn't know why, but those words soothed her in someway. She smiled to him, a beautiful smile just like her uncle had, and then said, "Thank you, Akira."

"It's me who needed to thank you." He smiled too. "Now, let's get back to the camp. It's getting cold here."

"Aren't you the mighty ice wielder? Why afraid of cold?"

"Don't start it, Tokito. Or we'll have an all night long debate."

"Okay, okay…"

Then they're walked toward the camp. The fire was still blazing lightly and the cool breeze flown mildly. A perfect weather tonight with a big full moon. Suddenly, Tokito coughed harshly and had her hand covering her mouth. Akira startled and then immediately turned back to approach her.

"What happened?!"

"N-No, I'm okay… I just need some rest…" Tokito looked away and then hid her hand. Akira had a bad feeling about this.

"Let me see your hand."

"Huh? What—" without waiting any longer, Akira grabbed her hand and took a look at her palm. He's shocked to see a warm and red puddle there. It's blood. When he looked up to her face, her mouth was covered with blood too.

"Tokito… You have that disease too…?"

"Yes… Looks like I got that from my mother…"

"For how long…?" Akira trembled in shock knowing that she had that deadly disease too. He knew that there's no cure for it yet but Akari's working on it.

"I forget… But recently my resistance is getting worse… Everytime I got exhausted I coughed blood just like you saw it… It never happened before…"

"My God… We need to find Akari quick. Maybe she has found the cure."

Tokito nodded faintly as Akira supported her to walk toward the camp…


	18. Cornered

**Chapter 18 Cornered**

"…but he just changed his manner." Honestly, remembering that she has dead disease is irritating her much. So she stops to remember it immediately.

"Oh, wow… but how…? I know exactly that Akira isn't that kind of person who would change his manner easily."

"Well… That's a long story. And you know what? I'm not in mood to tell it right now in case you're asking it."

"Again a secret with Akira…" he mumbled quietly, feeling jealous of their relationship but he doesn't want to force her to tell him either. It's her choice, right? Yeah, right.

"Did you say something?" she glances at him, hearing a 'squeak' from him.

"No… Nothing at all…" he stands up and then starts to wear his clothing again, starts from his underwear and pants.

"Ah, Sasuke... Can't we just stay like this a little bit longer?" Tokito is still there, lying lazily on the ground and still wearing nothing. "I'm still tired…"

"If we don't get down soon, someone will—" his words are cut by the sound that he hears and it is approaching his room. Oh my god! Someone's coming here and will see me half naked with a full naked Tokito! I got to do something! Tokito also notices that sound and her emerald eyes widened in fear. "S-someone is heading here!" then she tries to get up rashly.

"Tokito! Hide!" panic, he pulls her hand rashly

"But where?!" her eyes immediately scan throughout the room but she fails to find some kind of hideout there.

"Err… To that closet! Hurry!" after a brief thinking with panic he points out to his closet, where he used to store his clothing. And then he tries to wear his upper clothing rashly. But before he can do it completely, the door is already rolling and then opened. Sasuke can see Hotaru, Shinlei, and YuAn there. Seeing Sasuke is in the middle of wearing his cloth -in the rush-, they silenced in question. What the hell is he doing and where is Tokito? As for Sasuke, he silenced too in panic and dead stopped.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" YuAn breaks the awkward silence.

"I… Err, I… was just changing my clothes." He's still bad at lying.

"But your clothes are still the same as before." _"Thanks, Hotaru. Dammit!!!" _his eyes roll in annoyance. How could he remember such detail???

"Oh… No, no... I-It's not the same… I have two of them."

"You change your clothes with the same ones? For what?" Shinlei is confused with his explanation. "And where is Tokito?" YuAn can see his startled reaction and panic sweats that starting to fall down from his face. Knowing that something's fishy there, he uses his ability to scan the room. From the left… Chest, window, vase… Nothing… Okay, to the right… chair, table, closet… closet…

"Oh wow!" YuAn suddenly mumbles to himself.

"Hmm? What happened, YunYun?" Hotaru asks his ex-master confusedly. Well, he's always looked confused all the time anyway. Sasuke can see that YuAn's sight is pointing at his closet. Uh-oh! He remembers now that YuAn can see through almost everything. That means that he has already seen…

"Oh, no. Nothing…" YuAn scratches his back hair with his left hand. Honestly, he had guessed what was happening in this room and between the two of them, but he didn't expect that she'd be still here... But he decides not to put Sasuke, and mostly Tokito into an embarrassment. Then he smirks to him. "Nothing, Keikoku… Nothing." Sasuke frowns. He knows exactly that YuAn has seen it but he thanking him anyway to not tell the brother about what's inside the closet.

"Where's Tokito? Wasn't she supposed to be with you up here?" Shinlei brings it up again. And Sasuke must think fast again to cover this up.

"She's… Err… She's in the bathroom." Sasuke smirks on his mind after finding a good answer. No one will check a girl on the bathroom, won't it?

"Oww… If she has done tell her—"

"Hi Shinlei-san, Hotaru-san, and YuAn-san." Yuya stops Shinlei's words with her greet from the other side of the corridor. Sasuke takes a peek and wondering how she could get up here without being noticed. And if she's already here before YuAn, Hotaru, and Keikoku, she must be had heard them… Shit, could it be getting worse than this?

"Nee-chan, I didn't notice that you're already here…"

"Of course you did not, Sasuke-kun. You're so busy chatting with Tokito… Oh yeah, where is she?" Yuya giggles a bit.

"She's in the bathroom…" Sasuke says it confidently.

"Bathroom? That's weird… I was just from there a minute ago and she's not there."

In a flash, a tense and heavy silence is engulfing them. Oh great. Just great.

"Is that so? Well, maybe she had finished before you and took a breath out there…"

"But I could still hear her voice when I passed your room, let's say, about 5 minutes ago." The three of them frowns, except YuAn who already knows what's going on. Sasuke finds himself in a corner. This is sucks. This is troublesome. Those are the words that going throughout his mind.

"Nah, maybe she just wants to catch a fresh air out there." YuAn decides to help him.

"But why was she lying to him? Did you two have a clash, Sasuke?" Shinlei glances to Sasuke and narrowing his golden eyes.

"Sort of." Sasuke didn't know anymore what to say. He can't see a sign of escape here.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you forget to pick your underwear up." Hotaru is pointing his finger to the small fabric down there. Dammit! Tokito forgot to bring it along with her yukata! "But I think that isn't yours, Sasuke-kun. It's a girl's underwear, right?" Hotaru looked confused meanwhile the rest are pointing out a cold sight to Sasuke. Well, at least he's right. The worst was yet to come. It comes right now.

"Err… That… That's…" Sasuke flushes in embarrassment. Oh this is just great… Now everybody would recognize me as a sissy, or at least have a disorder personality. I have to do something, and quick! But how…?

"Sasuke-kun… is that… is that really yours?" Yuya is narrowing her eyes suspiciously when she sees it. She knows exactly that it must be belong to a girl, well, at least if Sasuke hasn't any abnormal personality. He's normal, isn't? Yuya is trying to assure herself that Sasuke is still normal. But that girly thing is telling her the opposite. Shinlei frowns and his mouth gaps, but no words elicit from there. Meanwhile YuAn's holding his temple with smirk and Hotaru is still wondering if it's really Sasuke's.

"Nee-chan… That… That's… Err… That's—"

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, it is okay…" Yuya smiles to him, but he knows that she is pitying him for having such a personality. But this is a misunderstanding!!! "I just have to speak with Yukimura-san."

Hearing Yukimura's name, his eyes widened in shock. Yu-Yukimura??? Oh no, she can't be that cruel, can she? If Yukimura knows, even though he'll know the truth, but Jyuyushi won't!!! And he must spend the rest of his life being a constant teasing object and might be stamped as sissy by the other. No, no…No! That must not be happening! But Sasuke sees that Yuya is dead serious. She goes to the downstairs, followed by the Mibu brother. "My gosh, Sasuke… I don't know you are such a…" Shinlei shakes his head and turns his head away. "Ah, Sasuke-kun… You never told us that you and Akari are alike." Hotaru just adds into his embarrassment. YuAn lifts his shoulder, clueless of what to do.

Feared and Hopeless, Sasuke runs and gets into their way. He stops them and pleads Yuya to stop. "Please, nee-chan. I can explain it…"

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. But Yukimura-san has to know this. Afterall you are his responsibility."

"Would you just listen to me?!" Sasuke suddenly screams and becomes angry with all of this ridiculous thought. He lets it out loudly and then panting, releasing the pressure on his chest. Meanwhile, Yuya, Shinlei, and Hotaru are looking at each other.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean that…" he looks down to the floor, feeling guilty for shouting at her.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun. If you have a proper excuse maybe I won't tell it to Yukimura-san." Yuya then hold his chin up and smiling.

"O-okay… I'll tell you… But promise me, you won't tell anyone. Even if it's Onime no Kyo." Yuya releases his chin and then shows his pinky, as if motioning a pinky promise. "Promise!"

"You'll tell us too, right?" Shinlei frowns at him and narrowing his eyes again. "Yeah, just promise me you won't tell anyone." "Agree." Then they move to the downstairs, ready to hear the truth. Except YuAn, he's still standing by the rolling door.


End file.
